


Doppelhelix

by weberb



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles is a Professor, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, M/M, Pining, basically your professor/student fic you always wanted to read
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weberb/pseuds/weberb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik Lehnsherr ist 19, er will unbedingt Maschinenbau studieren und hat dafür einen Studienplatz in Amerika ergattern können. An seinem ersten Tag setzt er sich aus Versehen in die falsche Vorlesung und auf einmal erscheint Genetik viel interessanter als... was studierte er noch mal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anfangsbedingungen

 

▽ ▽ ▽

 

  
  
  
Als Erik Lehnsherr das erste Mal amerikanischen Boden mit seinen Füßen berührte, fühlte sich absolut nichts anders an.  
  
Er hatte auf irgendetwas gehofft, auf etwas mehr Freiheit in der Luft oder einem aufsteigenden Gefühl, dass er alles schaffen konnte, wenn er es nur versuchte.  
  
Aber... nichts. Er war den ganzen weiten Weg aus Düsseldorf hier her geflogen, zwei riesige Koffer im Gepäck und eine Adresse, zu der er gleich mit irgendeinem Taxi fahren würde- und hoffentlich waren wenigstens die gelb.  
  
Erik war zum ersten Mal hier, noch keine zehn Minuten in Amerika, aber er empfand es als große Enttäuschung. Die Broschüren der NYU hatten ihm viel mehr versprochen, der acceptance letter hatte ihm einen Blutdruck beschert, der wirklich nicht mehr gesund sein konnte.  
  
Und jetzt stand er hier, im Eingangsfoyer des Flughafens in New York City, seine zwei grauen Koffer neben sich und irgendwie konnte die Begeisterung nicht so wirklich Überhand nehmen. Dabei sollte er sich ja eigentlich freuen.  
  
Erik war nie sonderlich der Schlauste der Klasse gewesen, nicht der Sportlichste. Aber er hatte sich auf seinen Hintern gesetzt, hatte das mit Fleiß und Arbeit wett gemacht, was ihm an Talent gefehlt hatte.  
  
Er hatte sich um den Unikram gekümmert, noch weit vor seinem Abitur und als die anderen sich noch nicht sicher waren, ob sie überhaupt studieren wollten, da hatte er sich schon in Amerika beworben und die Zusage erhalten.    
  
Jetzt fehlte ihm nur noch sein Platz zum Schlafen, aber vorher gab es noch ein viel größeres Problem zu überwinden: Er musste seinen Mitbewohner kennenlernen.  
  
  
  


 

  
▽ ▽ ▽

 

 

  
  
Alex war okay.  
  
Erik hatte keine hohen Erwartungen gehabt, er war froh, wenn er aushaltbar war und naja, mit Alex konnte man sogar reden. Er wusste jetzt schon, dass sie sich teilweise auch tierisch auf den Sack gehen würden, aber für den Anfang war es in Ordnung. Einfach mehr Abstand halten und sich auch mal zurückziehen.  
  
Generell verstand Erik das ganze Prinzip von den roommates nicht. Warum konnte man den Studenten nicht einfach Einzelzimmer geben? Oder WGs bilden, aber trotzdem jedem ein Zimmer lassen? Zur Hölle mit dem scheiß Teamgeist, er wollte auch mal seine Ruhe haben und das war nicht dadurch gegeben, dass sich ein Kerl mit ihm das Zimmer teilte.  
  
  
  


 

▽ ▽ ▽

 

  
  
  
  
Er war zufällig in den Kurs reingerutscht, der sein Leben an der NYU zum ersten Mal wirklich interessant gestalten sollte.  
  
An seinem ersten Tag an der Uni war er aufgewacht, mit einem unglaublichen Kater und viel zu wenig Zeit, um es noch rechtzeitig in die Vorlesung zu schaffen.  
  
Erik war Deutscher, er musste pünktlich sein, das erwarteten alle Vorurteile der Welt von ihm – und so kam es, dass er sich in Windeseile anzog, irgendwie noch seine Sachen schnappte und dann durch das Gebäude irrte.  
  
Er war schon zu spät, nahm deswegen den hinteren Eingang des Saals und setzte sich so weit weg vom Professor, dass er sein Gesicht hoffentlich nicht erkannte. Im Zweifel immer die beste Variante, so tun als ob man schon die ganze Zeit da gewesen war und einfach hinten sitzen. Er wollte jedenfalls nicht derjenige sein, der in der ersten Vorlesung zu spät war und dann noch die ganze Aufmerksamkeit zog, sich sein Gesicht in das Gehirn des Professors einbrannte und er immer als der Zuspätkommer gebrandmarkt sein würde.  
  
Also Klappe halten.  
  
Leise sein.  
  
Die Liste unterschreiben, die gerade bei ihm herumging zur Anmeldung für den Kurs. Dummerweise war es einfach nur eine Liste, ein leeres Blatt Papier, auf das sie alle ihren Namen eintrugen, sonst hätte Erik seinen Fehler vielleicht schon vorher bemerkt.  
  
So brauchte er noch einen Moment, bevor der Professor wieder anfing zu reden.  
  
„Da wir ja jetzt alle in der Vorlesung sind und die letzten Nachzügler ihren Rausch auch ausgeschlafen haben, kann ich mit dem eigentlichen Stoff beginnen. Wie sie alle wissen, ist die Erforschung von genetischen Mutationen des Menschen im Hinblick auf besondere Fähigkeiten mein Spezialgebiet, wenn man es einfach ausdrückt, aber wir wollen uns erst einmal mit den Basics beschäftigten. Was ist ein Gen?“  
Ein... ein was?  
  
Ein GEN?  
  
Fuck. Fuck, das war gar nicht gut. Erik sah jetzt doch auf und das erste, was ihm auffiel, war die Powerpointpräsentation, die an die Wand geworfen wurde. In grün. Mit Sachen, die wie biologischer Krimskrams aussehen und den Erik noch irgendwie von seinem Grundkurs damals wiedererkannte.  
Oh mist.  
  
Generell war ja nichts einzuwenden gegen Genetik, wirklich nicht. Aber gerade jetzt sollte er in Werkstoffkunde für Maschinenbau sitzen und das war ein ziemlich großer Unterschied.  
  
Okay. Atmen, Erik. Entweder er stand jetzt einfach auf und ging, würde nicht mehr zurücksehen und hoffen, dass er nie wieder einen Kurs bei dem Kerl hatte oder aber- scheiße, die Liste.  Er hatte sich einfach eingetragen und gerade jetzt überreichte einer der Streber ganz vorne – war das Hank? – dem Professor die Liste und Eriks Blick wechselte panisch zwischen Liste, Tür und Prof.  
  
Blieb auf Prof hängen.  
  
Das war wirklich der Kerl, der die Vorlesung hielt? Bis jetzt hatte er ihn für einen Assistenten gehalten, der Versuche vorbereitete oder Sachen anreichte oder so. Oder ein Student der ganz vorne herumsprang und sich wichtig fühlte, sollte es ja auch geben.  
  
Aber der Mann (falls er überhaupt so alt war, Erik schätzte ihn auf maximal Mitte 20), stand vorne mit einem Selbstbewusstsein, das er sich selbst nur erträumen konnte und jedes Wort auf seinen Lippen schien wohl gewählt.  
  
Er war ziemlich klein, soweit Erik das von seinem Sitzplatz aus beurteilen konnte, hatte braue, etwas längere Haare. Das, was ihn jedoch am meisten beeindruckte, das war sein Blick aus klaren, blauen Augen. Wenn das Licht direkt auf sie fiel, konnte Erik die Farbe noch sehen und sie nahm ihm für einen kurzen Moment den Atem. Das war verdammt kitschig und das war ihm auch selbst klar, vielen Dank dafür, aber die Augen des Mannes waren wirklich etwas, über das man früher Sonnette geschrieben hätte. Also früher, er selbst tat so was ja nicht, pft, noch nicht mal in Gedanken. Nein.  
  
„Wie heißt er?“, fragte er leise seinen Sitznachbarn, beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und konnte die Augen aber nicht vom Dozenten lassen.  
  
„Xavier. Charles Xavier, er ist der jüngste-"  
  
„Meine Herren, wenn Sie sich schon die Mühe machen, ihr komfortables Bett zu verlassen, um zu meinen Vorlesungen zu erscheinen, dann könnten Sie wenigstens zuhören, was ich wahnsinnig Wichtiges zu sagen habe.“  
  
Xaviers rote Lippen verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln, während er nach oben zu Erik und seinem Sitznachbarn schaute- und er selbst konnte es nicht vermeiden, dass er ein wenig rot wurde, vor allem weil der ganze Raum still war. Wahrscheinlich hätte man in dem Moment sogar hören können, wie eine Münze auf den Boden fiel oder wie eine Stubenfliege aufhörte zu atmen... nein, Moment, der Spruch ging doch anders.  
  
Fuck.  
Trotzdem senkte er nicht den Kopf, sondern hielt dem bohrenden Blick des Mannes stand. Er... war interessant. Naja, so interessant wie man eben für einen Genetiker sein konnte. Irgendwie.  
  
  
  


 

▽ ▽ ▽

  
  


  
Er hatte die Vorlesung über sich ergehen lassen. Es war nur eine Stunde bis die Pause war und wenn er schon mal hier war...  
So war auch einfach mehr Zeit, um sich Xavier besser ansehen zu können. Er war ein verdammt junger Professor, das hatte ja auch der Streber neben ihm erzählt... aber auf den ersten Blick hätte man das eigentlich gar nicht erwartet.  
  
Die Jeans, okay. Die passte gut, die passte sogar... ausgesprochen gut, wenn Erik ehrlich war, aber das Problem lag mehr an dem, was er am Oberkörper trug. Ein Hemd und irgendeine Weste, die aussah, als ob sie direkt aus Großvaters Kleidungsschatulle gekrochen wäre.  
  
Irgendjemand musste ihm doch sagen, dass das furchtbar war? Also mal ehrlich.  
Er sähe wirklich... gut aus, wenn er sich ein bisschen besser kleiden würde, aber wahrscheinlich würde das dem Ganzen auch das gewisse Etwas nehmen.  
  
Erik hörte zu, was er sagte und zum ersten Mal war er überrascht an dieser Uni: denn obwohl ihn das Thema wirklich nicht interessierte – er hätte Bio abgewählt, wenn es denn nur gegangen wäre an seiner Schule – erzählte Xavier davon so beigeistert, mit einer solchen Hingabe, dass er an seinen Lippen klebte.  
  
Genetik war ein weites Feld und mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich, tauchte Erik ein Stückchen weiter ein.  
  
So wie im Schwimmbad, wenn man sich ganz langsam in das kalte Wasser traute. Zuerst der Große Zeh, dann der andere Zeh, irgendwann der Vorderfuß. Und meistens kam dann jemand, der ihn mit Anlauf in das Wasser schubste.  
  
In seinem Fall war das das abrupte Ende der Vorlesung. Es kam viel schneller als er erwartet hatte, die anderen packten schon ihre Sachen zusammen und Erik saß da, auf den bequemen Stühlen des Raumes und der einzige Gedanke, den er hatte, war ‚Ich will mehr davon’.   
  
Er machte sich daran, aufzustehen und nach unten zu Xavier zu gehen. Denn auch wenn er grade ein Interesse an Genetik entwickelt zu haben schien, er war immer noch in Maschinenbau eingeschrieben. Ein Beruf, den er später mal ausüben wollte und er konnte nicht hier sitzen und Kurse belegen, die ihn einfach nur interessierten, sein beschissenes Stipendium hing von seinem Erfolg ab! Reiß dich zusammen, Lehnsherr.   
  
„Ähm, Professor Xavier?“, fragte Erik, als er vor ihm stand und räusperte sich.  
  
Der junge Mann räumte gerade seinen Laptop in seine Tasche, stopfte die Zettel dazu und wenn Erik sich eine Meinung über den Inhalt seiner brauen Ledertasche bilden durfte, dann konnte er nur sagen, dass absolutes Chaos darin herrschte.  
  
So begeistert er von seinem Fach war, so wenig diszipliniert war er offensichtlich im privaten Bereich. Also wenn man von der Tasche auf den Rest schließen konnte.  
  
„Hm? Oh, Sie sind es, Mr. ...?“  
  
Xavier sah auf, Erik stand nur ein Stück weit von ihm entfernt. Er ließ eine kleine Pause, um Erik die Möglichkeit geben zu antworten.  
  
Er ist wirklich klein.   
  
Und seine Augen waren blauer als er angenommen hatte. Vielleicht saßen deswegen so viele Mädchen in den ersten Reihen? Nicht weil sie Streber waren, sondern weil sie einfach einen Blick auf den Professor werfen wollten? Erik konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln.  
  
„Lehnsherr, Erik Lehnsherr“, antwortete Erik und lächelte ihn an, zeigte dabei zu viele Zähne, wie er es immer tat. Er konnte sich einfach nicht abgewöhnen weniger breit zu lächeln.  
  
„Ich... habe mich fälschlicherweise in Ihre Liste eingetragen, weil ich mich im Raum geirrt habe. Ich studiere eigentlich Maschinenbau hier.“ Xavier runzelte die Stirn und sah zu ihm auf.Ja, auf.  
  
Erik war größer als er, für gewöhnlich war er größer als alle, die er in seinem Bett sehen wollte, was bei vielen Dingen praktisch war. „Nun, Mr. Lehnsherr.“ Sein Name klang seltsam mit dem britischen Akzent des Mannes, aber seine Stimme ließ einen Schauder über seinen Rücken laufen.  
  
„Ich habe ungerne Studenten in meinem Kurs, die unpünktlich sind“, sagte er und ließ seine Zunge über seine Lippen gleiten, befeuchtete sie.  
Eriks versteinerte.  
Das machte er doch extra.  Das war nicht fair.  
  
„Aber ich habe gemerkt, dass sie mir zugehört haben im Rest der Vorlesung. Bleiben Sie hier, hören Sie ruhig zu. Wenn Sie in zwei Wochen immer noch nicht hier sein wollen, können Sie mir immer noch bescheid sagen und ich werde Ihren Namen streichen. Ihr Blick hat mir einiges verraten und da war kein Desinteresse drin, das kann ich ihnen sagen.“Er lächelte ihn breit an, in seinen Augen blitzte Schalk auf und Erik fiel noch nicht mal etwas ein, was er darauf sagen konnte.  
  
„Bis Mittwoch, Mr. Lehnsherr. Besorgen Sie sich das Buch.“  
  
Oh fuck. Er wollte nicht Genetik studieren, wirklich nicht, aber Charles Xavier hatte ihm gerade einen guten Grund gegeben, in den Vorlesungen zu bleiben.  
  
Und der Grund bestand zum Großteil aus seiner Person.  
  
  


▽ ▽ ▽

 


	2. Vorversuche

▽▽▽

  
  
  
Okay. Okay, das war eine wirklich ungewöhnliche Situation, in der er sich befand und er wusste nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte.  
  
Normalerweise war sein Leben schön geordnet. Er wusste genau, was er geplant hatte, was er tun würde und wie die möglichen Reaktionen darauf aussahen.  
  
Aber er hatte sich definitiv nicht auf einen Genetikkurs vorbereitet und erst recht nicht darauf, dass er einen kleinen Crush auf seine Professor entwickelt hatte.  
  
Wirklich, er war winzig.  
  
Und eigentlich googlete er Charles Xavier auch nur, als er wieder in seinem Zimmer war, um sich einen umfassenderen Blick über den ganzen Kurs machen zu können. Den ganzen Morgen und Mittag hatte er sich nicht mehr auf seine Maschinenbauvorlesungen konzentrieren können, immer wieder war er abgedriftet und hatte klare, blaue Augen vor sich gesehen. Schwachsinn. Wirklich.  
  
Dr. Charles Xavier  
  
Verdammt viele Ergebnisse. Erik nahm einen Schluck von seinem brühend heißen Kaffee - schwarz natürlich - und klickte sich durch die Seiten durch. Das meiste war nicht so interessant, nur dass Charles Xavier an der NYU als Professor arbeitet und das hatte er heute Morgen schon selbst herausgefunden.  
  
Aber dann…  
  
Oh.  
  
Die 30 under 30 Liste von Forbes und… Xavier stand drauf. Bei den science Leuten sogar auf Platz eins.  
Einen Moment brauchte er, um das zu verdauen.  
  
Charles Xav- nein, Dr. Charles Xavier war 28 (das verwunderte ihn eigentlich am meisten) und so wie es aussah, eine der größten Hoffnungen der Genetik. Er hatte irgendwelche Kanäle in Membranen entdeckt und ihre Wichtigkeit bewiesen, hatte irgendwas mit G-Proteinen gemacht und das alles waren viel zu viele Fachbegriffe, damit Erik damit noch klar kam. Anscheinend hatte Xavier so ziemlich an jedem Aspekt gearbeitet, den es gab und fast immer war er erfolgreich gewesen.  
  
Vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran, dass Erik keine Ahnung von dem Thema hatte, aber es war ziemlich beeindruckend… und das Bild, das sie von ihm geschossen hatten, das war noch beeindruckender.  
  
Sie hatten ihn in der üblichen langweiligen Wissenschaftlerpose abgebildet - also nachdenklich schauend - und im Hintergrund war die Doppelhelixstruktur der menschlichen DNA abgebildet. Eigentlich also ziemlich langweilig, aber Erik war sich sicher, dass er noch nie einen besseren Wissenscha- Genetiker gesehen hatte.  
  
„Erik?“  
  
Fuck.  
Er klappte sofort seinen Laptop zu, nahm seinen Kaffee in die Hand und drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl zu Alex herum, der gerade ins Zimmer gekommen war.  
  
„Mh?“  
  
Alex war kleiner als er, blond und eigentlich ganz gutaussehend. Vielleicht hätte Erik ihn in einem anderen Universum attraktiv gefunden, aber allein seine Poster an der Wand schreckten ihn ab. Und als er angefangen hatte zu reden war es dann vollends vorbei.  
  
Der Junge studierte Sport, bildete sich da ziemlich was drauf ein und klang leider auch so. Alles, was er erzählte ging um sein Training oder welche neue Diät er gerade ausprobierte, damit seine Muskeln stärker wurden.  
  
Es war ja nicht so, dass Erik Sport hasste. Er joggte, um sich fit zu halten, meistens morgens direkt nach dem Aufwachen.  
  
Aber es war eher eine… keine Ahnung, eine Angewohnheit oder so. Er wollte nicht unsportlich sein, aber seine Gedanken kreisten nicht jede freie Sekunde darum und jedes Mal, wenn Alex den Mund aufmachte und ihn versuchte von der Paleo-Diät zu überzeugen, wollte er laut aufseufzen und seine Hände auf seine Ohren drücken.  
  
Anscheinend war er aber der einzige, der das wirklich nervig fand. In der ersten Nacht hatten sie sich alle von ihrem Stock im Gemeinschaftsraum getroffen, hatten Alkohol getrunken - und Alex hatte in Hank McCoy den Freund seines Lebens gefunden.  
  
Der Junge war hager, groß und ein Nerd wie es im Buche stand, aber er klebte an Alex Worten wie eine Schmeißfliege an Scheiße. Es war für Erik ein riesiges Fragezeichen, warum Alex den Kerl überhaupt wahr nahm, normalerweise ignorierten die Sportler die Nerds oder wenn es gut kam, dann bedachten sie sie mit einer Dusche aus der Toilette. Also Kopf in Kloschüssel.  
  
Aber Alex… Alex war nett zu Hank. So nett, dass er die ganze Zeit bei ihnen im Zimmer rumhing und Erik ganz schön auf den Sack ging. Eigentlich hatte er nichts gegen den Jungen, aber seine andauernde Präsenz reizte ihn mehr als sie es eigentlich sollte.  
  
Er sah immer so… erwartungsvoll aus? Nein keine Ahnung, er betrachtete Alex jedenfalls mit einem Blick, mit dem Juweliere ihre Steine normalerweise ansahen und Erik war sich noch nicht mal sicher, ob Alex überhaupt schwul war.  
  
Bei Hank roch man das schon zehn Meter gegen den Wind, aber Alex hielt krampfhaft das Bild des Heterosexuellen Fitnessjunkie aufrecht, das durch Hanks andauernde Präsenz zumindest immer weitere kleine Löcher bekam.  
  
„Wir gehen was trinken, in irgendeinen Pub in der Nähe. Kommst du mit?“  
  
Hank stand schon im Türrahmen, sie beide hatten sich schicker gemacht als noch heute morgen. Dabei war es nur ein gewöhnlicher Pub, aber… bitte.  
  
Wenn sie meinten?  
  
„Ich muss lernen.“  
  
„Sei kein Spielverderber. Es ist der erste Tag. Du musst trinken, das musst du.“  
  
„Aber-“  
  
„Komm schon, Erik! Ich will nicht, dass mein Mitbewohner ein Spießer ist! Ich geb zur Feier des Tages eine Runde aus.“  
  
Bitte. Erik war vielleicht ein kleiner Streber, aber er war vor allem eins: deutsch. Und ein Deutscher sagte nicht nein zu einem Bier, vor allem nicht, wenn es kostenlos war.  
Das war so was wie der heilige Gral. Und er war er schon, dem sich zu widersetzen?

 

▽▽▽

  
  
  
  
Der heilige Gral schmeckte beschissen.  
Mal ganz im Ernst, das war kein Bier. Das war Pisse eines Obdachlosen mit ein bisschen Kohlensäure versetzt! Eigentlich war es auch eine Beleidigung an seine Herkunft. Wenn man als Deutscher nicht wenigstens ein paar Biersorten voneinander unterscheiden konnte, dann war man kein richtiger Deutscher. Das hatte schon sein Vater gesagt und mit dieser Ansicht ging er konform, das war eben einfach so. Ein einfacher Grundsatz.  
  
„So was nennt ihr Bier?“  
  
Erik sah Alex entsetzt an und stellte das Glas wieder auf dem Tisch ab, schob es von sich.    
  
„Äh… ja? Stell dich nicht so an, Bier ist Bier. Ist doch egal welche Plörre man trinkt, Hauptsache man wird betrunken?“  
  
Nein… einfach nein. Man mochte vielleicht zugeben, dass Bier beim ersten Trinken so schmeckte, wie stinkende Socken in Urin eingelegt, aber ein guter deutscher Junge konnte diesen ersten Eindruck überwinden und das Bier als Freund akzeptieren.  
  
Das war sozusagen die Reifeprüfung und Erik hatte sie schon in früheren Jahren bestanden. Auf Parkplätzen mit ein paar älteren Jungs, die er im Rückblick nicht hätte kennenlernen sollen. Aber gut.  
Erik schüttelte den Kopf und drückte Hank das Bier in die Hand, der rot wurde und es annahm. War der Junge überhaupt schon in einer Bar gewesen? So wie er sich dauernd umsah, seine Uhr im Auge behielte und verschüchtert in der Ecke saß und mit ihr verschmolz wie ein Chamäleon mit übergroßer Brille sah es nicht danach aus.  
Allerdings war das nicht Erik Problem und es gab wirklich andere Dinge, um die er sich kümmern musste.  
  
Nummer eins: Irgendwas anderes zu trinken besorgen.  
  
Er klopfte mit seinen Fingerknöcheln zwei Mal auf den Tisch und erhob sich. „Ich besorge mir was anderes, das da ist widerlich“, sagte er und machte sich auf dem Weg an die Bar.  
  
Vielleicht ein Glas Wein, wobei… nein. Zu schlechte Erinnerungen an Weißwein, zu viele Bettwäsche, die er davon vollgekotzt hatte.  
  
Shots. Und dann noch ein Bier, wenn er schon so betrunken war, dass er den Geschmack von Getränken nicht mehr unterscheiden konnte.  
  
Die Menschen standen dicht um die Bar herum, so als gäbe es etwas gratis dort. Sich durchzukämpfen war ein schwieriges Unterfangen, aber als er irgendeinen kleinen Kerl zur Seite geschoben hatte, hatte er endlich den Tresen erreicht und hielt die Hand hoch, um dem Bartypen bescheid zu geben - der ihn aber geflissentlich ignorierte und die Frauen zuerst bediente.  
Na wunderbar.  
Erik war größer als die meisten hier, seine Füße protestierten nach und nach immer mehr, aber der arrogante Kerl würdigte ihn nicht eines Blickes. Hatte er irgendein Problem? Sogar der fette Kerl von eben hatte mittlerweile sein Bier und er kam sich langsam verarscht vor.  
  
„Äh, Entschuldigung, ich wollte bestellen-“  
  
Nichts.  
Er drehte sich weg. Wahnsinn.  
  
„Oh sugar, das kann noch ewig dauern.“  
  
Erik hob eine Augenbraue und drehte sich zu der unverkennbar weiblichen Stimme neben ihm um. Es war lange her, dass seine Frau ihn angesprochen hatte und er fragte sich im Inneren immer noch, ob sie wirklich ihn gemeint hatte.  
  
Aber die blauen Augen, die sich auf ihn richteten und das Lächeln der rotgeschminkten Lippen, mit dem sie ihn bedachte, das galt wirklich ihm.  
  
Vielleicht war der Abend doch nicht so mies?  
  
Die Frau sah so aus als wäre sie in seinem Alter, wahrscheinlich auch Studentin. Lange blonde Haare, die selbst noch im fahlen Licht der Bar schimmerten als wollten sie einen Wettbewerb gewinnen. Ihr Gesicht war ebenmäßig, ihr weißes Kleid verdeckte nicht sonderlich viel und alles in allem fragte sich Erik, warum sie noch keiner der notgeilen Kerle hier angesprochen und mit zu sich nach Hause genommen hatte.  
Sie war eine 9,5 von 10. Und das auch nur, weil sie weiblich war.  
  
„Ach ja? Und woran liegt das? Wohl kaum an meiner unwiderstehlichen Ausstrahlung.“  
  
Vielleicht konnte er sie ja mit nach Hause nehmen? Erik war immer für beide Geschlechter zu haben und nur weil er sich ganz eventuell in seinen Professor verguckt hatte, musste das ja nicht heißen, dass er sich jetzt kasteien musste. Vielleicht würde sie ihm ja zeigen, dass das andere eine lächerliche Schwärmerei war?  
  
Außerdem hatte er schon verdammt lange keinen Sex mehr gehabt.  
  
„Eher an deinem Penis.“  
  
„Dann kann es nur Neid sein.“  
  
Ihr Lächeln verriet ihm, dass er ein Mal in seinem Leben etwas Gutes gesagt hatte. Ihre Züge wurden weicher und sie reichte ihm seine Hand. Perfekt lackierte Fingernägel, natürlich.  
  
„Emma Frost, Psychologie, 1. Semester. Was willst du trinken? Ich muss mich nur weit über die Theke lehnen und du hast deinen Drink schneller als du ‚Brüste‘ sagen kannst.“  
  
„Erik Lehnsherr, Gen- Maschinenbau, auch 1. Semester. Das will ich sehen.“  
  
Emma Frost war kühl, berechnend und sie wusste genau was sie wollte. Aber wenn sie sagte, dass sie dem Bartypen eine Erektion besorgen konnte, noch ehe ihr Drink fertig war, dann konnte man davon ausgehen, dass sie ihr Wort hielt.  
  
„Ich bin beeindruckt.“  
  
Eriks hatte irgendeinen Longdrink bestellt, der eigentlich nur ein Mix aus sämtlichen hochprozentigen Sachen war, die dort standen, aber es sollte reichen, um ihn betrunken zu machen. Emma hatte es sogar hinbekommen, dass der Drink aufs Haus ging und allein das war schon Grund, um sie besser kennenzulernen.  
  
Solche Leute brauchte man in seinem Leben.  
  
„Du hättest erst mal sehen sollen, was passiert wäre, wenn ich blank gezogen hätte.“  
  
„Ich bin mir sicher, wir hätten ihn in ein Krankenhaus einliefern müssen.“

 

▽▽▽

  
  
  
  
Erik war eigentlich kein womanizer. Er war auch kein manizer, falls es das Wort überhaupt gab und er war der Meinung, das sollte es.  
Aber er mochte Emma.  
Emma mochte ihn.  
  
Und irgendwie hatte er sich von Alex verabschiedet, hatte mit ihr in eine andere Bar gehen wollen- und jetzt lagen sie hier, in seinem Bett, nackt. Sein roommate war noch nicht wieder da und für jede Sekunde in der sie noch alleine waren, war er wirklich dankbar.  
  
Der Sex mit Emma…  
  
Es war der beste seit langem gewesen, wenn er ehrlich sein wollte und das sollte was heißen.  
  
„Du auch?“  
  
Sie bot ihm eine Zigarette an und er nahm sie dankend. Der warme Rauch erfüllte seine Lungen, ließ ihn zuerst Husten, ehe der wohlige Effekt des Nikotins einsetzte und den ganzen Abend noch perfekter machte, als er es eigentlich schon war.  
  
„Nimmst du öfter Männer mit zu dir nach Hause?“, fragte Erik, als sie sich neben ihn legte, ihre Haare breiteten sich über seinem Oberkörper aus.  
  
„Nur wenn sie genug Intellekt besitzen, damit ich sie nicht mit meinem Kissen nachts ersticken will.“  
  
„Weißt du, wenn ich nicht mit dir geschlafen hätte, hätte ich jetzt wirklich Angst vor dir.“  
  
„Das hast du nicht? Dann habe ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht.“  
  
Emma grinste, ehe sie aufstand und die Bettdecke von ihrem Körper hinunterglitt. Ihr war es komplett egal, dass sie nackt im Zimmer stand, dass Erik sie noch einmal so bewundern konnte, ohne störende Kleider. Sie hatte einen guten Körper und dessen war sie sich auch bewusst. Eine Tatsache, die Erik nicht wirklich störte, immerhin bekam er so noch einen Bonus obendrauf, konnte sie sich noch mal genau einprägen. Wie Kunst, die man auch öfter ansehen will.  
  
„Du solltest gehen, Erik. Meine Nummer hast du schon, ruf mich an, wenn du essen gehen willst oder einfach nur Sex willst. Und du kannst dir was drauf einbilden, das sage ich nicht vielen Kerlen.“  
  
Sie grinste, zog ein letztes Mal an ihrer Zigarette und blies den Rauch durch ihre Lippen fast schob obszön nach draußen, ehe sie die Kippe auf dem Aschenbecher ausdrückte.  
  
„Ich verziehe mich jetzt. Machs gut, Erik.“  
  
Sie schlüpfte in ihre Kleider, drückte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe sie die Tür hinter sich zuzog.  
Wow.  
Diese Frau… wow. Vielleicht hatte er ja doch nichts für Männer übrig, dachte Erik, als er seine Zigarette auch ausdrückte und das Fenster öffnete, um den Sexgeruch aus dem Zimmer zu bekommen.  
Vielleicht war das ja nur so eine Phase gewesen. Wirklich. Immerhin hatte er bombastischen Sex mit Emma gehabt, jeder auf ihrem Flur musste sie gehört haben und er könnte sich vorstellen, das zu wiederholen.  
Pft. Männer.  
Und als er gekommen war und sie angesehen hatte, da hatte sich der Blauton ihrer Augen nicht für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in das Blau verändert, an das er seit seiner ersten Vorlesung unaufhörlich denken musste.  
  
Lächerlich.  
  
Absolut lächerlich.

▽▽▽

 


	3. Hypothese

▽▽▽

  
  
  
  
Der nächste Morgen war genau so erbarmungslos wie jeder Morgen. Generell war es ein Unding, dass es morgens früh war.   
  
Trotzdem schleppte sich Erik aus dem Bett, denn wenn er erst mal stand, dann ging es eigentlich. Er warf sich in seine Sportkleider und drehte eine kleine Runde um das Studentenwohnheim.  
  
Heute nur eine kleine Runde, die Muskeln brannten immer noch von seiner und Emmas Runde Sex. Falls das überhaupt Sex gewesen war, vielleicht war es auch Gymnastik mit Kontakt der Geschlechtsteile gewesen. Wer wusste das schon?   
  
Als er wieder kam, war in den meisten Zimmern schon Licht, die anderen Studenten, die dumm genug gewesen waren, um acht Uhr Vorlesungen zu besuchen. Die Duschen waren zwar leer - die Zombies brauchten lange, um sich aus dem Bett zu rollen und in die Kleider zu schlüpfen - aber Erik beeilte sich, um noch in die früher U-Bahn zu kommen.  
  
Denn auch wenn er es hasste aufzustehen, so erledigte er die Sachen, die es zu erledigen gab lieber morgens. Da war der ganze Tag noch vor einem, wenn man etwas erledigen sollte, dann konnte man das noch tun und meistens war keine Sau da, der ihn störte.  
  
Er stieg in die Ubahn ein und hielt sich an den Stangen fest, die weit oben montiert waren. Die meisten Leuten kamen dort nicht dran und wenn er schon in einer Konservenbüchse aus Metall durch enge Tunnel sausen musste, dann wollte er wenigstens so wenig Bakterien abbekommen wie möglich.   
  
Um ihn herum herrschte schon Gedrängel. Wichtigtuer in ihren Anzügen, gehetzte Mütter, die ihre Kinder in den Kindergarten brachten.   
  
In Großstädten funktionierte das alles etwas anders als bei ihm zuhause, wo sich einfach jeder in sei Auto setzen und dort hin fahren konnte, wo er wollte. Hier war alles mit Stress, Lärm und Körperkontakt verbunden.  
  
Erik hasste diese Art von Körperkontakt.  
  
Er wollte sich immer noch selbst aussuchen, wen er berührte und wen nicht. Und fremde Menschen in der Großstadt, mit ihrem Schweiß und ihren Haaren, die aus jeder Stelle wuchsen, die wollte er nicht näher betrachten, geschweige denn ihren Körpergeruch als eigenen tragen.  
  
Dafür gab es Parfum.  
  
Die Ubahn hielt an und man konnte wieder das Spiel beobachten, das sich hier jeden Morgen abspielte.  
  
Menschen wollten raus, aber gleichzeitig wollten auch Menschen rein und sie waren zu doof um zu verstehen, dass sie mehr Platz hatten, wenn sie die von drinnen zuerst raus ließen.  
  
Aber nein.  
  
Reindrängeln und nicht darauf achten, dass man Leute umrannte.  
  
Ein dicker Mann mit Schnauzbart, in dem sich noch die Reste von seinem Frühstück befanden, rempelte Erik an, bei dem Versuch, aus dem Weg zu gehen und er selbst kam ins Straucheln.  
Er fiel nicht um, immerhin, aber er musste einen Schritt nach hinten machen, um nicht unweigerlich auf die Fresse zu fliegen, was zweifelsohne sehr unelegant ausgesehen hätte.   
  
Trotzdem prallte er gegen einen Mann, spürte dessen überraschtes Einatmen und drehte sich um, um sich zu entschuldigen.  
  
„Tut mir lei-“  
  
Oh.   
  
Oh.  
  
Aber natürlich. Klar. Man konnte in dieser U-bahn eigentlich sicher sein, dass man nie jemanden traf, den man kannte. Die Dinger waren proppevoll und sie fuhren erstaunlich oft, aber nein, Erik musste natürlich in den Mann rammen, in dessen Kurs er aus Versehen gekommen war. Charles Xavier.   
  
„Tut mir leid, Professor.“   
  
Xavier war ähnlich gekleidet wie noch vor einigen Tagen, wahrscheinlich war das einfach nur sein Kleidungsstil, so auszusehen wie ein Großvater? Ein schicker Großvater, ja. Ohne Hühneraugen, Buckel und Erektionsstörungen.  
  
Aber ein Opa.  
  
„Kein Problem“, sagte er, legte den Kopf leicht schief und – Erik blieb die Luft weg – schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Das war nicht fair, das war ganz und gar nicht fair. Vor allem nicht, als noch Eriks Herz schneller klopfte und die Hand, mit der er sich an der Stange ganz oben festhielt, schwitzig wurde.  
  
„Mr. Lehnsherr, richtig?“  
  
Erik konnte ihn nur fassungslos ansehen. Sie hatten noch ein paar Minuten in der Bahn und er... redete mit ihm.  
  


**Dinge, die an dieser Situation in Erik Lehnsherrs Leben erstaunlich waren:**

 

_1.) Xavier sah gut aus. Gutaussehende Männer redeten nicht mit ihm, das war ein Grundgesetz der Natur._

_2.) Er war sein Professor. Normalerweise waren Studenten der Dreck unter den glänzenden Lederschuhen der Lehrenden._

_3.) Er war noch nicht mal sein Professor. Hatte ihn ein Mal gesehen. Und kannte seinen Namen._

_4.) Heute war Montag. Es passierte nie etwas Gutes an Montagen, sogar die Rabatte im Supermarkt waren scheiße.  _

  
  
  
  
Wahrscheinlich gab es eine ganz logische Erklärung dafür. Vielleicht hieß jemand auch Lehnsherr in seinem nahem Umfeld oder sein Klempner oder sein Gynäko- moment.   
  
Es war einfach nur verdammt unwahrscheinlich, dass er sich seinen Namen gemerkt hatte, einfach weil er es wollte.  
  
„Ja... ja, genau. Ich wollte sie nicht zu Boden stoßen, so schlimm finde ich Ihre Vorlesung dann doch nicht.“Er war gar nicht so viel älter als er selbst, das hatte er ja nachgelesen. Trotzdem ging von ihm eine gewisse Art Respekt aus, man wusste genau, wenn man ihn verärgerte, dann war es vorbei.   
  
Erik wollte noch etwas sagen, aber die Türen gingen erneut auf und es quetschten sich noch mehr Menschen herein, sodass er weiter nach hinten gedrückt wurde- noch enger an den Genetiker heran.   
  
Sein Pulli war gar nicht so kratzig.  
  
Und sein Aftershave roch erstaunlich gu- nein, Erik. Nein.   
  
Er hatte sich ein einziges Mal in einen Lehrer verknallt, weil das zum Erwachsenwerden dazugehörte, aber das war sein heißer Sportlehrer gewesen und am Ende hatte es ihm nur Kummer bereitet. Er würde jetzt definitiv nicht anfangen, sein Aftershave toll zu finden?!  
  
Vor ein paar Stunden hatte er Brüste in der Hand gehabt! Tolle Brüste! Das war etwas komplett anderes als das Aftershave und er musste sich lieber darauf konzentrieren.  
Klappte nur nicht so ganz, weil er ihn immer noch ansah.  
  
Xavier musste zu ihm hoch sehen, hatte das Lächeln immer noch nicht von seinen Zügen gewischt.  
  
„Immer noch beim langweiligen Maschinenbau?“, fragte er ihn und Erik hätte schwören können, dass der Kerl versuchte ihn zu necken.  
  
Seine Stimme war nicht so ernst wie in der Vorlesung und in seinen Augen blitzte etwas Schelmisches auf. Dieser Drecksack.  
  
„Oh ja, mit großer Begeisterung“, antworte Erik und wandte seinen Blick nicht von ihm ab. Gut, wo anders hinsehen war nicht drin, überall um sie herum standen Menschen und Erik war sich sicher, dass er in seiner eigenen Haut gekocht werden würde, wenn sie noch viel länger hier standen, aber er fand raus, dass er den Sichtkontakt gar nicht mal so ungerne aufrecht erhalten wollte.  
  
Er sah Xavier gerne an.  
  
„Sind Sie sich sicher, Mr. Lehnsherr? In der Genetik bekommen Sie viel tiefer liegende Einblicke in die Marterie. Wer will schon langweilige Maschinen bauen, wenn er mit dem lebendigen Objekt arbeiten kann?“  
  
Okay. Ernsthaft.  
  
Wären sie jetzt hier in einer Schwulenbar, Erik hätte das sofort als Flirtversuch missverstanden und ihn mit nach hinten zu den Toiletten gezerrt und ihm einen geblasen. Das würde er hier auch machen, aber das war Xavier und wenn er eins gelernt hatte in seiner wissenschaftlichen Laufbahn, also in dieser einen Woche, dann, dass die Wissenschaftler seltsam waren.  
Er meinte es nicht so, sicherlich nicht.  
  
„Verlockend“, gab Erik zu und grinste ihn seinerseits an. Zeigte zu viele Zähne.  
  
Scheiße.  
Machte er immer und nie wurde es besser.  
  
„Aber-“  
  
Die U-Bahn hielt an, die Türen gingen auf und Erik konnte seinen Satz nicht mehr beenden, weil die Masse der Studenten sie nach draußen auf den Bahnsteig trug wie einen Musiker beim Crowdsurfing, nur dass es bei ihnen nicht so cool war.  
  
Er sah sich um, ob er ihn irgendwo noch mal fand, aber die ganze Platform war voller Leute und er konnte nirgendwo die so sehr bekannte Farbe Braun ausmachen, in der seine Haare strahlen.  
  
Scheiße.  
  
Erik biss sich auf die Lippe, umklammerte den Riemen seiner Schultertasche fester und machte sich auf den Weg in seinen Kurs. Er wollte ja nicht sagen, dass er enttäuscht war... aber das war er.  
  
Sie hätten ruhig noch ein wenig reden können, es war wirklich angenehm gewesen, aber das Schicksal meinte es nicht gut mit ihm.  
  
Meinte es nie.  


▽▽▽

 


	4. Fakten

▽ ▽ ▽  
  
  
  


  
  


Das Problem mit den Vorlesungen: Sie waren sterbenslangweilig.  
Egal wie oft sich Erik motivierte hinzugehen und sich ausnahmsweise sogar in die erste Reihe zu setzten, damit er zuhörte… sie waren nicht spannend.  
Vielleicht lag das ja auch an den Dozenten, vielleicht lag es daran, dass sein Fach nicht wirklich spannend war. Aber dummerweise waren die Vorlesungen von Xavier genau das Gegenteil von denen, die er besuchen mussten.  
  
Er hörte ihm gerne zu.  
  
Wenn er jetzt auch Genetik studieren würde, dann wäre das kein Problem. Dann könnte er einfach das Fach genießen, seinen ganzen Elan hineinstecken und gut wäre es.  
Aber so?   
So fand er, dass die genetische Rekombination und die Reparationsmöglichkeiten der DNA ihn um Welten mehr interessierten als irgendwelche Formeln.  
  
Erik saß in den Vorlesungen von Xavier meist im vorderen Drittel, was eigentlich gegen seinen Grundsatz ging. Er war mehr so jemand, der in der vorletzten Reihe saß, um nicht 100% asozial zu sein, sondern eben nur so 90%.   
Weiter hinten hörte man die Stimme des Dozenten immer noch genau so gut und die Powerpointfolien konnte er immer noch lesen. Sollten sich doch die Streber nach vorne setzen, die mit ihren Augen an den Lippen des Professors klebten?   
Er war nicht so jemand.  
Nein.  
Ha, er doch nicht.  
  
Naja, bis auf Genetik.  
Er sah das so: Er musste die Vorlesung gar nicht besuchen und demzufolge musste er seine eigenen Regeln auch nicht befolgen.  
Oh und Xavier sah von Nahem auch ganz nett aus.   
  
  
  


  


▽ ▽ ▽  
  
  
  


  


Erik war oft an der Uni.   
Er war nicht so der Typ, der zuhause in seinem Zimmer lernte, nur das künstliche Licht der schlechten Schreibtischlampe als Belichtung. Nein, er nutzte die Bibliothek oder die ruhigen Ecken in Gebäuden, die sonst nicht so oft genutzt wurden, um sich den Stoff für sein Studium anzueignen.  
  
Was dabei auf gar keinen Fall fehlen durfte war Kaffee. Kaffee, für den er gerne etwas weiter lief und sich den besseren aus einem Coffeeshop nicht unweit der Uni besorgte. In der Cafeteria hatten sie neue Bohnen, die ihn vom Geschmack her an gepresste Pappe erinnerten und wenn er schon Geld dafür ausgab, dann konnte er die paar Meter auch noch zurücklegen.  
  
Der heiße, dunkle Kaffee schwappte verführerisch in dem Pappbecher, konnte kaum darauf warten getrunken zu werden und Erik schnappte sich mit seinen müden Fingern eine Abdeckung dafür.   
Gut, sehr gut. Jetzt war er ausgerüstet, konnte sich wieder stundenlang zwischen seine Bücher knien und hoffen, dass etwas hängen blieb.   
  
Seine Augen waren trocken, seine Bewegungen fahrig und er achtete nicht ganz genau darauf, wo er hintrat – nur um im nächsten Moment Bekanntschaft mit der geöffneten Tür zu machen, von der er fest überzeugt gewesen war, dass sie geschlossen gewesen war.   
Und er hielt voll darauf zu.   
Sein Kopf schlug zuerst an, dann sein Arm mit dem Kaffee- und der brühend heiße Kaffee ergoss sich auf sein weißes T-Shirt, die Hitze benetzte seine Haut und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er schreien oder in Tränen ausbrechen sollte.  
Das war sein letzter Dollar.  
Und sein letztes weißes Oberteil.  
  
„Geht es Ihnen gut?“   
  
Sein Kopf brummte, sein Blick war etwas verschwommen, aber als der erste Schmerz vorbei war, konnte er nach oben sehen und sich den Idiot ansehen, der die Tür so ruckartig geöffnet hatte. Der praktisch zu verantworten hatte, dass sein letzter Kaffee gerade auf seinem Shirt war. Vielleicht konnte er ihn aus dem Stoff trinken?   
Das… wäre doch eine Idee? Das Koffein musste immer noch ankommen!   
  
Erik war bereit, hatte die meisten Schimpfwörter in seinem Kopf fokussiert und war bereit, eloquent den Kerl fertig zu machen.  
Aber als seine Augen an seinem Körper hochfuhren, als er nach und nach dieses seltsame Gefühl in der Magengegend spürte, dass er diesen Pullover kannte.  
Und die Weste.  
Fuck.  
FUCK.  
  
Er starrte genau in die blauen Augen von Charles Xavier und sah selbst aus, wie ein abgefuckter Drogenjunkie mit Augenringen bis auf den Boden. Oh und jetzt noch voller Kaffee.  
  
„Tut mir leid“, sagte Xavier und suchte in seinen Hosentaschen nach einem Taschentuch, drückte es ihm in die Hand.  
„Ich hab nicht aufgepasst, verzeihen Sie, Mr. Lehnsherr. Ihr Oberteil, Ihr Kaffe… ich… warten Sie, ich besorge Ihnen einen neuen.“   
  
Erik stand einfach nur vor der Tür, das nasse Oberteil klebte an seinem Bauch, seiner Brust und zeichnete seine Muskeln deutlicher hervor.   
Aber hey, immerhin hatte er Sport getrieben und man sah es jetzt. War immerhin etwas wert, wenn die Verbrennungen sein Gewebe schon zerstörten? Das Taschentuch, das Xavier ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte, benutzte er, um sich etwas abzutrocknen, aber es war hoffnungslos.  
Natürlich war es das.  
  
Erik konnte Parallelen erkennen zwischen sich und dem Pudel, der draußen angebunden war. Es hatte mittlerweile angefangen zu regnen und der arme Hund war mittlerweile pitschnass, konnte nichts dagegen machen.  
Nur: Im Gegensatz zu dem Hund hatte Erik niemanden, der ihn abholte und ihn wieder ins Trockene brachte.  
  
„Hier, nehmen Sie.“   
Ihm wurde der alte Kaffee aus der Hand gerissen und neuer hineingedrückt. Hey, immerhin.  
Kaffee.  
  
„Kommen Sie mit in mein Büro, da ist es wärmer und irgendwo habe ich sicherlich noch eine Decke… Mein Büro ist direkt um die Ecke.“  
  
Xavier war durch den Regen gegangen, so wie er selbst eben. Und jetzt, da sein Kopf nur noch leicht pochte, konnte er sehen, wie der heftige Wind seine Haare durcheinander gebracht hatte, wie seine leicht erröteten Wangen sich von seinem hellblauen Hemd abhoben.  
Wie eine einzige graue Strände seine Haare durchzog, kaum stark genug, um von Weitem sichtbar zu sein.  
Immer wieder aufs Neue fielen ihm gewisse Details auf, die ihm eigentlich nicht auffallen sollten. Er wusste noch nicht mal so genau, ob Emma hell- oder dunkelblaue Augen hatte und wenn er ganz, ganz ehrlich war, dann war es ihm auch irgendwie egal.  
  
„Das ist nicht nötig, wirklich nicht“, nuschelte er leise. Er war nur in T-Shirt und Jeans hier, keine Jacke, kein Regenschirm und draußen hatte der Regen die Ambitionen, die Welt unter Wasser zu setzen.  
Hoffentlich hatte Noah schon seine Arche gebaut.  
  
„Es macht mir keine Umstände“, sagte Xavier mit einem Unterton, der klar stellte, dass es ihm wirklich nichts ausmachte. Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee – war das überhaupt Kaffee? Er schien nicht wie der geborene Kaffeetrinker zu sein, wenn Erik ehrlich war – und sah besorgt nach draußen.  
„Wenn wir jetzt loslaufen schaffen wir es, bevor es noch schlimmer wird.   
  
  
  


  


▽ ▽ ▽  
  
  
  


  


Ihre Füße hatten sie durch den Regen getragen, während die Schuhe das Wasser aufsogen wie ein Schwamm. Das schmatzende Geräusch der Sohlen auf dem glatten Marmorboden, dann auf den teuren Teppichen, die in Xaviers Büro lagen.  
  
Seine Kleider hatten sich mit Wasser vollgesogen und nach und nach tropfte es den Boden. Durchnässte die Teppiche, dann die Papiere, die in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung lagen. Immerhin versuchte er auf einem Fleck stehen zu bleiben, der relativ sicher war – aber gerade weil es in dem Büro eher aussah wie in seinem eigenen Zimmer zuhause anstatt wie der Ort, an dem einer der brillantesten Köpfe der Genetik arbeitete, war das etwas schwieriger.  
  
Papiere und Bücher stapelten sich auf dem Schreibtisch, Stühlen und auf dem Boden. Es war schwierig, irgendwo lang zu gehen, weil man unweigerlich auf irgendetwas getreten wäre, was vielleicht den Nobelpreis wert war.  
  
„Tut mir leid für das Chaos.“   
  
Xavier war hinter ihm in das Büro gekommen, schloss hinter ihm die Tür und atmete schwer. Sie waren den ganzen Weg von dem Coffeeshop bis hier hin gelaufen und anscheinend hatte Erik das besser vertragen, seine Lunge pfiff nicht wie ein alter Kessel.   
  
„Ich hätte aufräumen sollen, aber ehrlich gesagt… sieht es hier immer so aus. Setzen Sie sich auf die Couch, Mr. Lehnsherr, da sollte noch eine Decke lie-“

  


  
„Erik.“   
  
Es war ihm schneller herausgerutscht, als dass er denken konnte. Es war noch nicht so lange her, dass ihn jeder geduzt hatte, ohne nachzufragen, ob ihm das Recht war. Hier an der Uni schien es fast so, als ob sie sich alle hinter einer Mauer aus Höflichkeit versteckten, in dem sie nur die Nachnamen benutzten.  
Es war zum Kotzen.  
  
Die anderen Professoren konnten das ja machen, mit denen verstand Erik sich auch nicht so wirklich gut, beziehungsweise waren sie ihm egal.  
Aber Xavier war nett… Er schätzte seine Vorlesungen, seinen Kurs und neulich, als er ihn im Gang getroffen hatte, hatte er sogar mit ihm geredet.   
Von daher… Er wollte für ihn einfach nicht Mr. Lehnsherr sein.  
  
Xavier sah ihn kurz zweifelnd an, so als müsse er noch abwägen, ob er ihn duzen konnte oder nicht. Aber egal was er dachte, kurze Zeit später war der Gesichtsausdruck wieder verschwunden, der so kurze Zeit seine Züge geprägt hatte.  
  
„Du kannst dich auf die Couch setzen, Erik. Die fliegt hier sowieso bald raus, glaub mir, da macht Regenwasser jetzt auch nichts mehr aus.“  
  
Sein Name hörte sich komplett anders an, wenn Xavier ihn aussprach. Besser.  
Das… konnte er öfter tun, wenn es nach ihm ging.  
Einfach nur seinen Namen mit dem samtigen Klang seiner Stimme benetzen und ihn dadurch wie Gold erscheinen lassen.  
  
„Sind Sie sich–“  
  
Aber Xavier war schon wieder weg, hinterließ nur noch nasse Fußspuren, die in einen Nebenraum seines Büros führten. Im Hintergrund hörte man das Rascheln von Kleidern und irgendetwas Schweres, das umfiel, gefolgt von einem Fluchen.  
Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf Eriks Lippen, während er sich auf die Couch setzte und das Büro in Augenschein nahm.  
  
Auf den ersten Blick erschien es einfach nur wie Chaos. Als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen und alles verwüstet.   
Da waren Teetassen auf dem Schreibtisch, Teebeutel und Papiere.   
Dazu im Gegensatz viel zu viele Lampen und Bücher, die kein Mensch in diesem Leben jemals lesen konnte. Weiter hinten in der Ecke standen Bilder, aber von seinem Standpunkt konnte Erik nichts erkennen, ohne näher heranzugehen und dann wäre er definitiv aufgefallen.   
Kam nicht gut.  
  
Auch wenn es ihn verdammt interessierte.  
  
Erik wickelte sich in die Decke, die neben ihm lag und war froh, dass es hier drin warm war. Die Heizung musste auf voller Stufe laufen, was nicht so ganz sein Geschmack war, aber im Moment konnte er sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen.  
Einfach nicht frieren.  
  
Seine Gedankengänge wurden jäh unterbrochen, als Xavier wieder rein kam – dieses Mal nicht in Anzug und Hemd. Er trug ein langärmeliges, schwarzes Oberteil und eine gut geschnittene Jeans. Er sah nicht mehr nach ‚Professor‘ aus, sondern nach einem ganz normalen Kerl, der samstag morgens einkaufen ging.  
Wie ein sehr gutaussehender Kerl.  
  
„Ich habe noch ein Oberteil gefunden, das ich eigentlich aussortieren wollte.“ Er hielt ihm ein zusammengeknülltes Tshirt hin und Erik nahm es dankend an.  
„Immerhin ist es meine Schuld, dass ich dich in Kaffee getaucht habe… was ich wirklich nicht wollte. Tee?“  
  
Er war immer noch geschockt von seinem Aussehen, von der Tatsache, dass die Jeans ihm so viel besser passte als die Anzugshosen, die er sonst trug. Was dazu führte, dass sein Mund trocken war und er die Kälte in seinem Körper langsam mit Wärme ersetzte.  
  
„Ich… ich habe noch Kaffee. Danke.“   
  
Nicht zu sehr starren. Einfach nicht starren und sich nicht vormachen, dass er in diesem Leben eine Chance bei einem Mann wie Charles Xavier hatte. Er war sein verdammter Professor, er selbst hatte Emma und das war eine wirklich dumme Schwärmerei, die er da hatte. Das war so wie damals, als er fest davon überzeugt war, wenn er nur oft genug die bekannten Ecken in Düsseldorf ablief, dass ihn dann jemand entdecken und zum Superstar machen würde.  
Naja.  
Hatte ja super funktioniert.  
  
Erik lockerte die Decke um sich und zog das nasse Oberteil aus. Xavier hatte sich sowieso gerade weggedreht, jedenfalls so halb und er fror. Weggehen war keine gute Option und eventuell wollte er sehen, ob er dadurch eine Reaktion von ihm bekam.  
  
Das nasse Shirt ließ er auf den Boden gleiten, trocknete seinen Körper mit der Decke etwas ab und schlüpfte in das neue.   
Es war weicher Stoff, keine schlechte Ware und saß ihm einen kleines bisschen zu eng für seinen Geschmack, aber was erwartete er auch? Xavier war klein, einen guten Kopf kleiner als er und seine Kleider würden nicht wahnsinnig viel größer sein als er.  
  
Als Erik wieder aufsah, drehte Xavier seinen Kopf ruckartig weg.  
Ha.  
HA. Also machte er nicht umsonst Sport.  
  
Immerhin tat er so, als ob er nichts gesehen hatte, aber er konnte die aufsteigende Röte an seinem Hals nicht verstecken.  
Selbst er nicht.  
  
Er musste zwar immer noch rausfinden, ob er überhaupt Interesse an Männern hatte, aber es wäre eine Schande, wenn es nicht so wäre. Charles Xavier war ein Mann, den man als Geschenk an die Menschheit ansehen konnte. Und es wäre wirklich schade, wenn dieses Geschenk umsonst war.   
Konnte man überhaupt 100% hetero sein? Und die Augen vor der Ästhetik, vor der Schönheit anderer Geschlechter verschließen?   
So rosé wie die Haut von Xavier im Moment war, glaubte er es kaum.  
  
„Hast du dich schon entschieden, Erik? Ob Genetik nicht do– verdammt.“  
  
Das Telefon klingelte in genau der Sekunde, in der er sich dazu entschieden hatte, das Gespräch zu eröffnen. Er hatte ihn nicht rauswerfen wollen, er hatte ihn nicht dazu animieren wollen, zu gehen… er hatte wirklich mit ihm reden wollen.  
Und dann rief ihn irgendwer an.  
Ugh.  
  
Erik vergrub seine Hand in seiner nassen Hose, um nicht aufzustöhnen. Das war doch beschissen! Jetzt war er schon hier, war in seinem Büro und sein Herz klopfte wie wild.   
Er führte sich auf wie ein Teenager, aber einer, der es nicht hinbekam, mit seiner Angebeteten zu reden. Toll. Wahnsinn.  
  
„Erik.“   
  
Er sagte seinen Namen schon wieder, etwas, das das Blut in seinen Adern hochkochen ließ.  
„Ja?“  
  
„Ich muss weg, eine Doktorarbeit ist dabei, grade komplett aus dem Ruder zu laufen. Ich muss dich rauswerfen und absperren.“   
  
Ein entschuldigendes Lächeln war auf seinen Zügen zu finden und ließ ihn noch weicher erscheinen als er es ohnehin schon war.  
Am besten sah er aus, wenn er lächelte. Bei manchen Menschen konnte das entstellend wirken, aber bei ihm nicht.  
  
„Ja, ich… ich packe nur meine Sachen und bin weg. Danke, Professor Xavier. Falls Sie das nächste Mal jemand Kaffee überkippen wollen, können Sie das gerne bei mir machen.“   
  
Er grinste ihn an, stand auf und schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Er musste wirklich aufhören, sich so zu benehmen und er musste aufhören, zu den Genetikvorlesungen zu gehen. Aber dass er sein Lächeln erwiderte, das sendete mehr Euphorie durch seine Glieder als die ganze letzte Woche.  
  
Erik schulterte seine Tasche, machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Bevor er ging, die Hand an der Türklinke, ließ er seinen Blick noch einmal zurückschweifen und erstarrte.  
Xavier war mit seiner Geldbörse beschäftigt und hatte etwas Kleines aus dem Kleingeldfach herausgefischt. Er betrachtete es für einen Moment, bevor er den goldenen, schlichten Ring über den Ringfinger seiner rechten Hand streifte.   
  
Bevor ihm schlecht wurde, verschwand er nach draußen und machte sich auf dem Weg nach Hause. Weg von hier.  
Nicht kotzen.  
  
Charles Xavier war der perfekte Mann.  
Und er war verheiratet.  
  
 **Fuck.**  
  
  


  


▽ ▽ ▽

  



	5. Interludium

▽▽▽

  
  
Natürlich brachte Google keine Ergebnisse. Wieso auch? Nützlich war das Ding nie, wenn er es mal gerade brauchte.  
War natürlich nicht so sehr überraschend, dass bei „Charles Xavier verheiratet“ keine Ergebnisse kamen, aber Erik war trotzdem sauer. Oder enttäuscht, so genau konnte man das nicht sagen.  
  
Er war verheiratet?   
Das…  
  
das war doch scheiße! Er war jung, wieso heiratete er? Erik machte auch nur mit Emma rum, dann hätte sich die Sache gehalten und gut war. Man musste doch nicht gleich solche drastischen Mittel ergreifen und heiraten, das… das war doch nicht notwendig.  
Wirklich nicht.  
  
Er saß fassungslos vor seinem Laptop, neben sich türmten sich die Bücher und die Hausaufgaben zu einem wackeligen Stapel, aber er konnte nur auf den Bildschirm starren und in Gedanken den Tag noch mal Revue passieren zu lassen.  
Ring. Goldener, breiter Ring, der das fahle Licht der Lampe schimmernd reflektiert hate.   
Er hatte genau gesehen, wie er ihn sich angesteckt hatte… Ach fuck, Erik war noch nie gut darin gewesen, Leute auszustalken. Über die basic google Fähigkeiten kam er nicht hinaus und das hier waren die Grenzen des Machbaren. Ansonsten blieb nur noch… Fragen.  
Und das war eine wirklich bescheuerte Idee, wie er fand.  
  
  


 

▽▽▽

  
  
  
  
Der Vorlesungssaal füllte sich so langsam, Hank nahm neben ihm Platz und Erik konnte die Augen kaum von dem Pult wenden, an dem Xavier normalerweise vortrug.  
Normalerweise.  
  
Normalwerweise war er auch früh genug da und lächelte ihn noch eine Runde an, aber gerade jetzt war da absolut gar nichts, kein Xavier, kein Dozent, niemand. Die Unruhe im Saal nahm auch nicht ab, so wie es normal war, wenn jemand mit mehr Autorität und mehr Gehalt vor ihnen stand.  
Die Studenten redeten einfach weiter, unterhielten sich angeregt über ihren vergangenen Abend und in Erik machte sich etwas wie Sorge breit.  
  
Das war komplett unbegründet, klar. Es gab Stau in der Stadt, vielleicht hatte er verschlafen. Es gab ganz viele logische Gründe, die erklären würden, warum Charles Xavier seine Vorlesung nicht hielt.  
Aber… er war nicht hier und Erik kam es verdammt seltsam vor.  
  
„Lass mich mal raus“, murmelte er zu Hank, damit er ihn aus der Reihe ließ. Erik schulterte seine Tasche – was genau er vorhatte, das wusste er selbst noch nicht.  
Aber es waren jetzt schon zehn Minuten zu spät und die ersten waren schon am Gehen…   
  
„Gehst du?“, fragte Hank und sah ihn vollends fassungslos an. Er würde hier noch bis Ende der Vorlesung sitzen, das war klar.  
  
„Ja. Wir sehen uns morgen, Hank.“   
  
Raus hier. Nach Hause…  
Aber seine Füße trugen ihn nicht nach Hause. Sie trugen ihn weg vom Haupteingang und durch die engen, verwinkelten Ecken des Genetikgebäudes.   
Direkt hinter den Toiletten zu der Holztür, an der in goldenen Lettern „Dr. C. Xavier, head of genetics department“ stand.  
Warum er genau hier stand, wieso er es nicht einfach sein lassen konnte, das waren Sachen, mit denen er sich später beschäftigen konnte, wenn er mit Emma im Arm im Bett lag.   
Später.  
  
Sein Mund war trocken, seine Hände schwitzten, während er sich ein letztes Mal durch die Haare strich und anklopfte.  
Das erste Mal zu leise.  
Dann noch mal.  
  
Die Sekunden verstrichen. Minuten.  
Aber absolut nichts, noch nicht mal ein ‚Herein‘ oder Ähnliches. Absolut gar nichts, die Stille grüßte ihn und Erik entschied sich, die vielleicht klügste, aber auch die vielleicht dümmste Handlung zu tun, die ihm einfiel.  
Er drückte einfach die Messingklinke nach unten und musste feststellen, dass es offen war. Also… nicht abgesperrt. Als er mit ihm im Büro gewesen war, hatte er aufsperren müssen, Xavier kam ihm nicht vor wie jemand, der Türen einfach offen ließ.  
Vielleicht seine eigene Haustür, aber nicht die von seinem Büro, nicht seine Forschungsergebnisse.   
  
Die Tür schwang leise auf und was ihn begrüßte, war Chaos. Die Zettel waren überall verteilt, es war viel zu warm hier drin, dunkel… und es stank nach Alkohol.  
Erik hatte ja den direkten Vergleich und er konnte mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass das gestern noch nicht so gewesen war… denn als er sich umsah, konnte er schnell den Grund identifizieren.  
  
Dort auf der Couch lag Xavier, eingewickelt in eine dunkelgrüne, schmuddelige Decke. Er schien zu schlafen, sein hübsches Gesicht war angespannt und sein Kiefer gesäumt von dem Schatten eines Dreitagebarts. Was… wie… Gestern war er noch okay gewesen?   
In Erik Netzhaut hatten sich die Bilder des Tages eingebrannt, Xavier hatte mit ihm gelacht, Witze gemacht… und jetzt lag er hier auf der Couch und sah einfach nur noch kaputt aus. Wie jemand, der sehr viel durchgemacht hatte. Nur dass dazu schon eine Nacht reichte, das war ihm neu.   
  
Langsam schloss Erik die Tür hinter sich, sperrte ab. Nur für den Fall, dass noch jemand auf die selbe Idee kam. Wirklich niemand sollte ihn hier so finden, er würde es selbst nicht wollen. Wahrscheinlich würde er Erik auch gleich anschnauzen, warum er hier war, selbst wenn das eigentlich gar nicht sein Stil war. Aber Xavier war immer gut angezogen, er wusste wie man sich benahm… Er war Chef der Abteilung. Für Erik war klar, dass er nicht besoffen gesehen werden wollte, erst recht nicht in der Uni.   
Erst dann traute er sich, sich vor ihn zu knien, seine Hand schwebte über der Decke und er… hatte zum ersten Mal keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte.   
  
Ihn wecken? Nicht wecken?   
Was, wenn er ihn anzeigte und er exmatrikuliert wurde?   
  
Scheiß drauf.  
  
„Hey. Dr. Xavier?“  
  
Als er nicht reagierte, berührte er ihn leicht an der Schulter, spürte ganz genau, wie wenig an dem Mann dran war.  
Dass er kein Sportler war, das war ihm auch so schon klar gewesen, aber er… war wirklich dünn. Wenn es nach Erik ginge, würde er erst mal Pizza bekommen. Und Pasta. Und Ben und Jerrys Eis.  
Aber irrelevant.  
  
„Dr. Xavier?“  
  
Nichts, absolut keine Reaktion. War er… nein, sicher nicht. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich, er atmete. Gut. Gott sei Dank. Wenn er hier eine Leiche aufgefunden hätte, wäre das nicht gut gewesen, das wusste selbst er. Und Xavier hatte noch genug auf dieser Erde zu tun, das würde eine ziemliche Lücke in… nicht daran denken. Er war schließlich nicht tot.  
Er schien einfach nur sehr tief zu schlafen und die halbe Flasche Whiskey neben ihm, die nur noch bis zur Hälfte gefüllt war, die konnte genau das erklären.  
  
„Charles?“  
  
Sein Name auf seiner Stimme klang seltsam. Seltsam, weil er hier gerade seinen Professor duzte, aber auch irgendwie… Gut. Der Name rollte angenehm von seiner Zunge, hörte sich melodisch an und irgendwie wurde sein ganzer Körper von einer Gänsehaut ergriffen.  
Nur ein bisschen, nur leicht.  
Aber es reichte, damit er es bemerkte.  
  
„Mh…“  
  
Seine Augen hatten sich geöffnet und Xavier sah blinzelnd zu ihm hoch. Er war immer noch betrunken, das war keine Tatsache, die er wegdiskutieren konnte. Aber dass er so am Arsch war, das… das war selbst für Erik schockierend.  
Xavier, der Mann, den sie als gefasst und im Leben stehend gesehen hatten. Der Mann, der für sie alle ein kleines bisschen Vorbild war. Der Mann, der hier auf der Couch lag und nach Alkohol stank.  
  
„Sie waren heute morgen nicht in der Vorlesung und ich… ich wollte nachsehen, ob es Ihnen gut geht, ich habe sie ja gestern hier noch gesehen und tut mir leid, ich woll-“  
Menschen hatten die Angewohnheit, viel zu reden, wenn sie nicht wussten, was sie sagen sollten. Er sagte einfach irgendwas und hoffte, dass das Richtige schon dabei war, aber ganz so sicher war er sich nicht. Und als er den Mann ansah und bemerkte, dass keines seiner Worte bei ihm angekommen war, atmete er wieder aus.  
Er wusste gar nicht, was hier passierte.  
Nicht richtig.  
  
„Logan“, seufze Xavier leise auf und legte seine Hand an Eriks Wange, strich mit seinen kleinen Händen darüber. Ein wohliger Schauer breitete sich in ihm aus, als ob man ein Feuerzeug im Inneren seines Herzens entzündet hätte. Seine Berührungen fühlten sich gut an, viel zu gut und diese Sanftheit, die er hinein legte…   
„Ich hab dich vermisst.“  
  
Xavier nuschelte, konnte kaum ein klares Wort fassen und jede Bewegung war Anstrengung für ihn. Dennoch richtete er sich auf, sodass er ihn ansehen konnte.  
Sah nicht weg.  
Erik hielt gerade so seinem Blick stand.  
  
„Ich hab dich so vermisst. Bitte… bleib… leg… leg dich zu mir, bitte Logan.“   
  
Er war nicht Logan, er wusste noch nicht mal, wer es war (sein Mann?), aber es war für Erik keine schwere Entscheidung. Entweder er legte sich neben seinen gutfussehenden Professor, der wie sie alle ein Päckchen zu tragen hatte oder er ging nach Hause und vergammelte in seinem Zimmer mit seinem Mitbewohner.  
Keine wirklich schwere Entscheidung.  
  
„Nur wenn du aufhörst zu trinken… Charles.“  
  
Erik zog seine Schuhe aus und legte sich neben ihm, ließ etwas Platz. Keine einzige Sekunde verschwendete er an den Gedanken, dass es ein ziemlich großes Problem geben könnte, wenn das hier irgendwie an die Öffentlichkeit kam. Also Trinken und diese Aktion hier.  
Aber das Trinken war wohl das Schwerwiegendere.   
Zitternd atmete er aus, legte seinen Kopf auf die Armstütze des Sofas auf und sammelte sich. Seltsamste Situation seines Lebens? Ja, ja kam schon ungefähr hin. Irgendwie. Vor allem, als Xavier sich umdrehte, seinen Arm um ihn legte und sein Gesicht in seinem Oberteil versteckte.   
  
„Es ist schwer ohne dich.“  
  
Ach fuck. Wenn Erik ihn nicht haben konnte, dann würde er zumindest diesen Logan Kerl finden und ihn Charles zurückbringen. Das war defintiv ein Plan und jeder, der Erik Lehnsherr kannte wusste, dass er das auch umsetzte.  
Nur halt… später.  
Jetzt musste er hier liegen, seinen Arm um den kleinen Mann legen und ihm über den Rücken streichen, seinem Atem zuhören.  
Einfach aufpassen, damit es ihm besser ging.  
Mit den Konsequenzen konnte er auch noch später umgehen. Fürs erste… reichte ihm das.  
  
  
  


▽▽▽

  
  
  



	6. Probleme mit den Messapparaturen

▽▽▽

  
  
  
Erik hatte kein Auge zugemacht. Die Uhr an der Wand tickte monoton, jeder Schlag genau im gleichen Takt wie der vorherige und wenn man es darauf anlegte, hätte man im Rhythmus der Geräusche leicht einschlafen konnte.  
Wenn man es darauf anlegte.  
  
Er hatte andere Dinge im Kopf, namentlich den kleinen Mann, der sich an seinen Körper klammerte als wäre er der letzte Rettungsanker, der noch übrig geblieben war. Wenn er erst aufwachte und dann erkannte, dass dem nicht so war, dass es nur Erik war, dann wollte er ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Nicht die Enttäuschung sehen, die sich darin breit machen würde. Nicht das leichte Zittern seiner Unterlippe sehen, nicht die feuchten Augen.  
Eigentlich wollte er überhaupt nicht, dass Xavier etwas anderes als Glück empfand, aber das war das Leben und er schrieb nicht die Regeln. Wenn er es tat, dann wären sie beide nackt und er nicht betrunken.  
  
Seine Hand strich leicht über den weichen Stoff seines hellblauen Hemdes, sein Kopf war gefährlich nah an seinen Haaren. Xavier hatte sein Gesicht in seinem Oberteil vergraben, atmete ruhig ein und aus, schien zufrieden mit dem zu sein, was er hatte. Immerhin konnte Erik ihm dieses kurze Gefühl von Zufriedenheit geben, konnte Logan für ihn sein.   
Er konnte jeder sein, den Xavier brauchte, er musste es ihm nur sagen.  
  
Wie lange sie hier lagen? Schwer zu schätzen, allein vom Gefühl her. Wahrscheinlich war es eine Ewigkeit, aber als er sich regte, als sein Atem unruhig wurde und seine Hand sich von seiner Hüfte löste, waren nur zwei Stunden vergangen.  
120 waren eine verdammt kurze Ewigkeit.  
Noch nicht mal ein ganzer Spielfilm.  
Ein Fußballspiel mit Verlängerung.   
Eine Zugfahrt von Düsseldorf nach Münster.   
  
„Was…“, murmelte Xavier leise, während er sich von ihm löste, seien Blick auf sein Gesicht richtete und so langsam erkannte, wen er da vor sich hatte.  
Er war immer noch betrunken, so schnell verstoffwechselte auch seine Leber nicht den Alkohol, aber es reichte offenbar, damit er ihn erkannte.  
Oder aber er hatte den Alkohol mit irgendwelchen Tabletten gemixt, etwas, das bei Erik die Alarmglocken mehr als nur rot leuchten lassen würde.  
  
„Erik?“  
  
Es war, als konnte er sich immer noch nicht entscheiden, was er fühlen sollte und fucking hell, da waren sie jetzt schon zwei. Xaviers braune Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab, seine Augen waren rot gerädert und er gehörte in eine Badewanne, dann rasiert und dann in ein weiches Bett gesteckt.  
  
„Ich… ich hab nach Ihnen gesucht, als Sie nicht zur Vorlesung erschienen sind. Sie haben mich nicht erkannt und… mich gebeten, mich zu Ihnen zu legen. Tut mir leid.“   
  
So langsam dämmerte es ihm und fast schon ruckartig setzte sich Xavier auf, die grüne Decke rutschte dabei von seinen Schultern, landete auf dem Boden. Hoffentlich war das der erste Weg in Richtung Waschmaschine, es würde ihr gut tun.  
Seine Hände zitterten, während er sich über die Augen strich und die Uhr an der Wand ansah.  
Es war eine billige Uhr, Erik hatte genau die selbe an der Wand. IKEA. Würde er überall wieder erkennen und war wohl das Merkmal der Leute, die mehr Wert auf Zeit als auf Geld legten.  
  
„Ich… die Vorlesung. Fuck.“   
  
Sie hatten schon öfter alleine miteinander geredet und noch nie hatte er ihn fluchen gehört, noch nie.  
Xavier war der Inbegriff des britischen Gentleman, er trug Tweed, er trank Tee in so großen Mengen, dass man sich schon fast Sorgen machen musste und er war höflich.  
Immer.  
Eigentlich.  
  
„Das ist nicht schlimm, es waren sowieso nicht so viele da… Wirklich, ich wollte nur nach Ihnen sehen, es tut mir leid, falls es Ihnen unangenehm ist, aber ich… wollte Sie nicht so zurücklassen.“  
  
Er hätte sterben können? Erik hatte keine Ahnung von Medizin, aber er wusste, dass Alkohol durchaus dazu in der Lage war, Menschen zu töten.  
Und was, wenn er etwas Dummes getan hätte? Oder an seiner eigenen Kotze erstickt wäre? Nein, er hatte hier bleiben müssen, es hatte gar keine Alternative gegeben.  
  
Xavier saß einfach nur auf der Couch, der Blick abwesend nach vorne. Wie eine Statue, eine verdammt miserable Statue. Sein Gesicht sprach Bände und Erik teilte schon fast die Scham, die der andere in Strahlen nach außen abzusondern schien.  
  
„Darf… darf ich Sie etwas fragen?“  
  
Keine Antwort.  
Das nahm er mal als ‚Ja‘, bevor Ihn der Mut verließ.  
  
„Wer ist Logan?“  
  
Als hätte man einen Schalter umgelegt, sah Xavier jetzt doch zu ihm. Hatte den Kopf ganz langsam gedreht und die Scham wandelte sich in etwas ganz anderes um. In dem Moment wäre es wirklich, wirklich gut, telepathische Kräfte zu besitzen oder so etwas in der Art, denn Erik konnte ihn einfach nicht deuten.  
  
„Ein alter Freund aus dem Internat. Ich habe ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.“  
  
„Ein… Freund?“  
  
Irgendwie hatte es nicht danach geklungen. Er hatte sich an ihn geschmiegt, so wie man sich an seinen Ehepartner schmiegen würde. Vermutete er.  
Nicht, dass er da bescheid wusste, aber auch Erik hatte schon Liebesfilme gesehen. Er würde es nicht zugeben, aber er hatte den ein oder anderen gesehen.  
  
„Ja.“  
  
Aha. Sie blieben also wortkarg, auch schön. Die Frage brannte in Erik, er wollte doch nur wissen, in welcher Beziehung sie zueinander standen, was genau sie auseinander getrieben hatte.  
Irgendwas.  
  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht er war.“  
  
Xavier seufzte leise auf, strich sich das verschwitzte Haar aus der Stirn. Er wankte immer noch, der Alkohol war nicht wirklich weg.   
Wie auch?   
  
„Nein, das… Erik, mach dir keine Gedanken, wirklich. Ich… habe mich einfach nur betrunken, ich bin ein schlechter Dozent, aber hätte es vermutlich überlebt. Trotzdem bin ich dir dankbar, dass dumich so gefunden hast und sonst niemand. Trotzdem will ich dich bitten… Stillschweigen darüber zu bewahren.“  
  
Reden war schwer, jedes Wort war angestrengt und dennoch war seine Wortwahl wieder piekfein oder war auf dem Wege, es wieder zu werden.  
Wie der Xavier, den er kannte.  
  
„Ich sage nichts. Wirklich nichts, glauben Sie mir. Soll… soll ich noch hier bleiben?“  
  
Insgeheim hoffte er, dass er ja sagen würde. Dass sie alles andere ignorieren würden und sich einfach wieder auf der Couch zusammenrollen würden, er in seinen Armen, die Welt um sich herum vergessend.  
Aber natürlich schüttelte er leicht den Kopf, natürlich.  
  
„Nein, ich… ich sollte vermutlich nach Hause oder duschen oder… oder noch schlafen, irgendwie… Und du solltest auch nach Hause.“  
  
Er sah so unendlich verloren auf aus der Couch. So klein war er gar nicht, absolut gesehen, aber seine Schultern waren zusammen gesunken und er war ein trauriges Abbild des stolzen Professors, den er kannte.  
  
„Ich kann Ihnen auch was zu Essen vorbeibringen? Logan anrufen und fragen, ob er vorbeikommt?“  
  
Ihn einfach hier zurückzulassen erschien ihm irgendwie falsch… aber jetzt, da der Alkohol nicht mehr sein Gehirn in seinem eisernem Griff hatte, kam die Logik wieder durch.  
Und er war ein viel zu logischer Mann für Eriks Geschmack.  
  
„Nein, ist schon okay, Erik.“   
  
Ein winziges, kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und erreichte sogar seine Augen. Es reichte nicht, um seine schlechte Stimmung nur um ein bisschen aufzuhellen, aber es war genug, damit Erik stolz auf sich war.  
Er zupfte sein T-Shirt zurecht, das sich irgendwie verdreht hatte und ein Stück nach oben gerutscht war und stand dann auf, bückte sich nach seiner Tasche.  
  
„Dann… dann sehen wir uns morgen, Charles.“   
  
Der andere nickte abwesend und sah immer noch vor sich, selbst als Erik schon aus der Tür war. Wahrscheinlich würde er den ganzen Abend noch so sitzen und seinen Kopf über irgendwelche Dinge anstrengen, die Erik nicht verstand. Oder Logan.  
Oder beides.  


 

**Dinge, die ihm erst beim nach Hause laufen auffielen:**

  


1\. Er hatte ihn geduzt. Und weder ihm, noch Xavier war es irgendwie aufgefallen. Es hatte sich richtig angefühlt.

 

2\. Er hatte den Ring nicht mehr getragen.

  


 Erik wurde aus dem Mann nicht schlau, das konnte er definitiv sagen. Und bevor er noch länger darüber nachdachte und mit seinen Gedanken alleine war, eventuell nachts alleine in seinem Bett oder in seiner Dusche, fummelte er sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche.

Zwei verpasste Anrufe von Emma.  
Gut. Das war Ablenkung genug. Nicht das, was er wollte, aber das, was er brauchte.   
  


 

 

▽▽▽


	7. Erste Erfolge

▽▽▽

  
  
  
  
Wenn Sex auch nur halb so viele Kalorien verbrauchte, wie überall angeprangert wurde, dann müsste Erik eigentlich ein Spargeltarzan sein.  
Die Gedanken um seinen Professor hatte er sich einfach aus seinem Kopf gefickt, lediglich wenn er schweißgebadet neben Emma in die Laken fiel, kamen Fragmente wieder aus seiner Erinnerung hoch. Aber man konnte ja einfach eine weitere Runde einlegen und Emma hatte definitiv nichts einzuwenden.   
  
Das Dumme: Man konnte das nicht ewig betreiben. Er war jung, er war gutaussehend und verdammt potent, aber irgendwann war eben auch Ende. Und egal wie eng er Emma umarmte, egal wie eng sie sich an ihn drückte, es fühlte sich anders an. Weniger… gut.  
Sie war so weich, mit ihren (zugegebenermaßen schönen) Brüsten, mit ihrer ausladenden Hüfte. Und ihre Haare, die Erik immer bewundert hatte, in der kurzen Zeit, die schon miteinander zugange waren… die waren irgendwie so lang. Und blond.  
  
Mist.  
  
Das war ein Problem, ein großes. Er war nicht nach Amerika gekommen, um sich Hals über Kopf in seinen verdammten Professor zu verlieben. Studentinnen? Studenten? Klar.  
Hausmeister? Aber sicher, Schäferstündchen zwischen Wischmopp und Abzugsschächten.   
Bardame der Cafeteria? Klar! Kostenloser Kaffee!   
Heißer Bauarbeiter, der gegenüber am Neubau des Juragebäudes Steine schleppte und dem der Schweiß an seinem gestählten Oberkörper hinunterlief? Perfekt!   
  
Professor? Finger weg lassen.  
  
Hatte er super hinbekommen, wirklich. Ganz große Klasse, am besten verlieh man ihm einen Orden dafür.   
  
  


▽▽▽

  
  
  
Erik lernte oft in dem Café, in dem er mal in Xavier reingelaufen war. Es war abgelegen, der Kaffee war günstig und mittlerweile kannte er die Leute, die da arbeiten. Man konnte sich einfach in eine dunkle Ecke setzen, alle paar Stunden noch einen Kaffee trinken und sie schmissen ihn nicht raus. Obwohl das hier kein wirkliches Studentencafé war, tolerierten sie ihn, ließen ihn in Ruhe seinen Kram machen, der immer mehr wurde, weil die Klausuren anstanden.  
  
Oh und weil er das alles vielleicht ein bisschen zu sehr aufgeschoben hatte. Aber ganz im Ernst! Er wollte keiner der Streber sein, er wollte lieber weiter hinten sitzen in den Fächern, die ihn einen scheiß interessierten und in den Pausen eine Zigarette rauchen gehen.  
Aber jetzt musste er das natürlich alles nachholen und verfluchte seine müden Knochen, die auch schon mal lieber morgens liegen geblieben waren, anstatt in die Vorlesung zu gehen. Ganz nach dem Motto ‚ach jetzt wärst du fünf Minuten zu späten, das lohnt sich dann auch nicht mehr. Bleibst du lieber ganz zuhause und schläfst länger‘.  
  
Er hatte Kopfhörer in seinen Ohren, las angestrengt mit einem Textmarker in dem Buch und hatte das Gefühl, dass er am Ende dieses Kapitels einen neuen Marker bräuchte.  
Zum Glück hatte er eine ganze Packung mitgebracht. Wie ein verdammter Textmarkersüchtiger, war wirklich schlimm.  
Beschissener Maschinenbau, er hatte immer gedacht, dass das nur aus Formeln bestand?   
Naja. Nicht so wirklich.  
  
Seine Hand krampfte, sein Nacken tat weh und sein Kopf rauchte- und das waren nur drei Körperteile. Seit drei Stunden war er jetzt hier, hatte nur einen lächerlichen Bruchteil von dem geschafft, was er schaffen wollte und wenn jetzt die Russen Amerika angreifen würden, um einen neuen Weltkrieg zu erschaffen, wäre es ihm gerade recht.  
Alles für eine kleine Pause.  
  
Glücklicherweise meinte es das Schicksal gut mit ihm und jemand stellte ihm einen neuen Kaffee vor die Nase - und eines der Törtchen, die er schon den Morgen mit Wasser im Mund beobachtet hatte, sie aber als unnötige Geldausgabe abgetan hatte.  
Für ihn?   
  
„Ich… habe nichts bestellt?“, sagte er verwirrt, nahm einen Kopfhörer aus dem Ohr und sah zur Bedienung hoch, nur dass es keine Bedienung war.  
Professor Xavier stand vor ihm, wieder der alte. Lächelnd sogar.  
  
Langsam nahm Erik seinen zweiten Kopfhörer auch aus dem Ohr.  
  
„Das weiß ich. Du solltest trotzdem etwas essen. Darf ich?“   
  
Sofort stapelte Erik seine Bücher aufeinander und schob sie zur Seite, damit er über den Tisch setzen konnte.   
Wichtiger: Damit Erik ihn ansehen konnte, wenn er ihm gegenüber saß. Er war vielleicht ein Mann, der nicht immer die richtigen Entscheidungen traf, aber er wusste, wann er hinzusehen hatte und wann nicht.  
  
Xavier setzte sich hin, schob ihm das Törtchen und den Kaffee zu, nippte an seinem eigenen, den er auch noch dabei hatte. Geheime Fingerfertigkeiten?   
Erik konnte vieles, aber nicht zwei Tassen und einen Teller tragen… der Mann konnte mehr, als man es ihm auf den ersten Blick ansah.  
  
„Ich war unfair zu dir“, sagte Xavier, bevor Erik auch nur die Chance hatte, den Mund aufzumachen.  
„Ich habe dich einfach weggeschickt, obwohl du es nur gut gemeint hast. Das tut mir leid.“   
  
Ihm tat es leid?   
Ihm?   
Erik hatte sich neben ihn auf die Couch gelegt und hatte mit ihm eng umschlungen dort gedöst? War das nicht genug, damit er sich eigentlich entschuldigen sollte? Eigentlich waren die Regeln der Konversation doch so rum und nicht anders… er müsste das noch mal nachlesen, aber dann würde seine Zeit bis zur Klausur wirklich knapp.  
  
„Ich will dich auch gar nicht lange aufhalten–“  
„– Nein wirklich, ich wollte sowieso gerade Pause machen–“  
„und mich nur bedanken, für das, was du getan hast. Ich hatte einen schlechten Tag und bin in schlechte Gewohnheiten verfallen, was ich vor allem an der Universität nicht tun sollte. Außerdem habe ich dich forsch herausgeworfen.“   
  
Naja.  
Er hatte ihn einfach rausgeworfen, weil er alleine seinen Rausch ausgeschlafen hatte, da war jetzt wirklich nichts Schlimmes dran? Also… wirklich nicht? Er tat fast schon so, als hätte er höchstpersönlich eine Atombombe abgeworfen.  
  
„Nein, wirklich, das ist schon in Ordnung“, meinte Erik und legte seine Hände an die warme Kaffeetasse. Heute war es kühl, fast schon zu kühl und die Wärme des Getränks kam ihm gerade recht. Irgendwie schien er zu wissen, was er brauchte, vor allem wenn man mal das Törtchen genauer betrachtete. Mit Vanillecreme. Und Erdbeeren.  
Fuck. Yes.  
  
„Ich wollte nicht zu neugierig sein, mit der Sache um Ihren alten Bekannten… und dass ich Sie aus Versehen geduzt habe, tut mir auch leid. Nur noch mal so im Nachhinein.“  
  
Gott waren sie erbärmlich. Jeder entschuldigte sich für etwas, das eigentlich gar kein Tatbestand war, der Entschuldigungen erforderte.  
Und so saßen sie hier, die Nerds. Sahen sich ab und zu an, die meiste Zeit wichen ihre Blicke einander aus. Wie die Dates, die er in der 8. Klasse gehabt hatte.  
Perfekt.  
Aber immer wieder daran denken, es war sein Professor… sein Professor, sein Professor, sein Professor.   
  
„Ich kann nicht von dir verlangen, dich neben mich zu legen und dir dann die Antworten auf deine Fragen zu verwehren.“  
  
Glücklicherweise saßen sie weit hinten an einem vereinzelten Platz, bei dem man schon sehr nahe herangehen musste, um etwas zu sehen oder zu hören… Xavier musste gewusst haben, dass er hier saß, ansonsten hätte er ihn nicht gesehen.  
  
„Er war ein alter Freund aus dem Internat, wie ich es dir gesagt habe. Wir… standen uns nahe, bis wir uns eben nicht mehr nahe standen. Ich habe ihn schon Jahre nicht mehr gesehen, aber jedes Mal wenn ich trinke, werde ich eine emotionale Zeitbombe und erinnere mich zurück, wie unschön das alles geendet hat und wie gut es davor war.“   
In einem verzweifelten Versuch, von der Wahrheit der Worte abzulenken, nahm er den Zuckerstreuer in die Hand und betrachtete aufmerksam das Design.   
„Ich wusste nicht, ob du das verstehen würdest… das ist nichts, womit ich herumprahle. Aber ich… dachte, du solltest es vielleicht wissen.“  
  
Wow.  
Einfach…  
wow. Hatte er ihm gerade gesagt, dass er schwul war? Naja, irgendwie schon, oder? Nahe stehen konnte man auf die eine oder andere Seite sehen, aber Erik war sich sicher, dass es auf der Seite gemeint war, auf der die homosexuellen Beziehungen standen.  
Wow.  
Die Info machte ihn halt eigentlich weniger fertig, als sie sollte. Klar, er hatte nicht erwartet, dass er wirklich schwul war, das war mehr so ein Tagtraum von ihm gewesen.   
Aber das andere war: Sein Körper Kribbelte. Und er hatte gerade keinen Herzinfarkt, das allein lösten seine Worte in ihm aus.  
  
„Das mit dem duzen ist nicht schlimm, das… nur vielleicht nicht in der Uni?“  
  
Xavier legte den Kopf schief und Erik hatte einen Herzinfarkt.   
Jetzt dann wirklich.  
Er bot ihm das Du an? Er durfte ihn wirklich? Er? Ihn? Darauf etwas zu erwidern war schlichtweg nicht möglich. Wichtig war nur, dass ihm die Gabel nicht aus der Hand fiel und zumindest irgendwie so auszusehen, als ob er seinen shit beisammen hatte.  
  
„Schau nicht so“, sagte Xav- nein, Charles mit einem Lächeln. Oh Gott, er sah so gut aus wenn er lächelte. Wie sich seine Nase runzelte, wie sich seine Wangen mit den Sommersprossen darauf bewegten…   
„Viele der Tutoren, die für mich arbeiten, duzen mich, so alt bin ich nun auch wieder nicht. Du studierst Maschinenbau… also? Oh Gott, nein, vielleicht bin ich auch einfach nur der seltsame Professor, der dir irgendwas aufzwingen will, vergiss einfach, was ich gesagt habe–“  
  
„Gerne.“  
  
Er hatte gesprochen, bevor er überhaupt gedacht hatte.  
Machte er viel zu oft in seiner Gegenwart und es war zum Haare raufen. War Charles wie ein verdammter Hemmstoff auf die Zellen, die für seine Intelligenz sorgten? Schien fast so.  
  
„Ich… ich meine, wenn es für Sie… dich okay ist. Das Semester ist sowieso fast vorbei und ich werde wohl keinen Kurs mehr in Genetik besuchen, ich bin ausgelastet.“   
Man hörte ja Gerüchte, dass Xavier mit seinen Tutoren locker umging, dass es ein Traum war, eine Doktorarbeit bei ihm zu ergattern. Aber dass Erik mal in den Kreis der Erwählten gehören würde, die ihn duzen durften?   
Ha.  
HA.  
  
„Also habe ich dich doch nicht überzeugen können?“ Er hob eine Augenbraue und lehnte sich zurück, sichtlich erleichtert, dass er ihn nicht angeschrieen hatte. Als ob Erik so was machen würde… Ernsthaft.  
Charles machte sich zu viele Gedanken.   
  
…Wow, es dauerte wirklich nicht lange, sein Gehirn darauf umzupolen. Und schon nannte er ihn beim Vornamen, das war erschreckend.  
  
Er blieb noch ein bisschen bei ihm sitzen, sie redeten über belanglose Dinge, seine Forschung und wie gut das Törtchen schmeckte. Nichts Weltbewegendes, aber es war eine gute Unterhaltung, eine, die den Tag lobenswerter mache.  
Eine, die Erik noch lange in Erinnerung bleiben würde und an die er immer denken würde, wenn es ihm mal nicht gut ging. Das Äquivalent eines guten Tages auf der Kirmes des Ortes mit den Eltern bei strahlendem Sonnenschein, wenn die Zuckerwatte zwischen den Zähnen klebte.  
Genau so was.  
  
Charles musste gehen, hatte noch eine Vorlesung bei den älteren Semestern und überließ ihn den Büchern. Dass er dabei einen Teil der Glückseligkeit mitnahm, die Erik bei dem Gespräch empfunden hatte, das war sicher nur Einbildung.   
  
  
  
  


▽▽▽

 


	8. Rückschläge

▽ ▽ ▽

  
  
  
  
Erik hatte sich nicht zur Genetikprüfung von Charles angemeldet. Genauer gesagt war er das automatisch, aber er hatte sich abgemeldet.  
Irgendwie… war es ihm nicht richtig erschienen. Die Punkte für das Fach zu bekommen, eventuell sogar noch wirklich zu bestehen und dann irgendwie verpflichtet zu sein, weiter zu machen… Nein. Er mochte ihn, wirklich.  
Und er mochte ihn genug, um ihm keine Probleme zu machen.  
  
Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf seine eigenen Fächer, besuchte die Vorlesungen von ihm natürlich immer noch und traf ihn ab und zu wie zufällig.  
Mal im Café, in dem sie beide öfter waren, mal war er ‚zufällig‘ an seinem Büro, wenn er wusste, dass er gerade Schluss hatte und nach Hause gehen wollte. Erik war kein Stalker, er war halt nur informiert.   
  
Seine Lernpausen verbrachte er eben gerne im Genetikgebäude, und? Die hatten da eine gemütliche Couch, etwas weiter abseits und wirklich keine Sau lernte da. Anscheinend waren die Genetiker mehr so die Studenten, die sich zuhause in ihre Decken einwickelten, anstatt sich wie ein guter deutsche Junge morgens aus dem Bett zu quälen und die Gunst des frühen Morgens auszunutzen. Nicht, dass er das gerne machte, aber wenn man früh anfing, hatte man einfach mehr vom Tag. Diese Logik musste auch Erik einsehen und so begann er jeden Tag bis zu seiner ersten Klausur mit dem Öffnen der Türe zum Café. Ohne Kaffee lief nichts, gar nichts und er hatte diese Tatsache akzeptiert.  
  
Mit Emma traf er sich weniger, mit Alex machte er auch weniger. Lernen war wichtiger, wenn er sein Stipendium behalten wollte und die einzigen Pausen, die in Ordnung waren, waren kleine Kaffeepausen in Charles Büro.  
Er lud ihn öfters ein, wenn er ihn über den Gang laufen sah – oder ein Mal, da war Erik auf der Couch in der Genetik eingeschlafen, das Gesicht auf dem Zettel, auf dem er gerade etwas gerechnet hatte, die Tinte an seiner Wange. Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter hatte ihn geweckt und Charles hatte ihm einen Kaffee gebracht, damit er nicht noch mal einschlief.  
Vielleicht war ihm in dem Moment klar geworden, dass er sich unwiederbringlich in ihn verliebt hatte. Vielleicht.  
Aber er wollte sich da nicht festlegen.   
  
Im Moment hatte er vor allem anderes zu tun, als in Gefühlen zu schwelgen. Man musste wissen, wann man anderes zu tun hatte und im Moment war das Lernen.  
Und Klausuren schreiben.  


  
In der harten Lernphase direkt vor der Klausur konnte er sich nur noch mit Mühe daran erinnern wie er hieß und wie Essen schmeckte, das nicht nur aus Kaffee bestand. Aber als er dann in den Klasuren saß, um ihn herum Menschen, die er noch nie gesehen hatte und die ein Mal im Semester aus ihren Löchern gekrochen kamen, nur um mitzuschreiben, da wusste er sogar etwas.

  
Und kam mit gutem Gefühl aus den Prüfungen.  
  
Immerhin, sonst wäre das ganze Drama, das ganze canceln seines Privatlebens für nichts gewesen und das wäre noch ernüchternder gewesen als durchzufallen. Vielleicht nicht ganz, aber ein bisschen.   
  
  
  


▽ ▽ ▽

  
  
  
  
Mit Ende der Prüfungen kam die Post-Klausuren Depression und Erik füllte sie vor allem mit einem: Arbeiten.  


  
Er wollte unbedingt wieder nach Deutschland fliegen, um seine Mutter zu besuchen, aber er brauchte Geld und jemand hatte ihm geflüstert, dass man die bunten Scheine gegen Güter und Dienste eintauschen konnte.

  


Nur brauchte er erst mal welches... und das Restaurant, das sich bei ihm um die Ecke befand, eignete sich perfekt.  
  
In Deutschland hatte er schon mal gekellnert, das war also kein Problem. Es war jetzt nicht das Beste, was er sich vorstellten konnte, aber es brachte Geld ein und für das war er bereit, vieles zu tun.

  
Es musste kein ansprechender Job sein, wenn er damit ein Flugticket finanzieren konnte.  
  
Jedenfalls war das die spannende Geschichte, wie er hier gelandet war. Schicker Anzug, ein kleiner Notizblock in seiner Hand und darauf watend, dass die ersten Gäste herein kamen.  
Es war ein schickes Restaurant. Nicht high class, aber es war auf dem besten Weg, eines zu werden. Der Geldbeutel der Gäste saß hier etwas lockerer und für Erik sprang mehr als nur ein Mal ein großzügiges Trinkgeld raus. Vor allem von älteren, alleine stehenden Damen, aber solange sie ihn nicht angrapschten, durften sie die dämlichsten Bemerkungen machen.  
Er war gelassen, er war ruhig.  
Komplett.  


  
Jedenfalls bis heute.

  
  


„Erik, neue Gäste, Tisch 5 will bedient werden.“   
  
Er nickte abwesend, nahm den Notizblock vom Tisch, den Stift aus seiner Brusttasche und machte sich auf den Weg. Heute war ein ruhiger Abend, Donnerstag war eben nicht der prädestinierte Abend, um essen zu gehen. Freitag, ja. Samstag noch mehr.

  
Aber Donnerstags sammelten die Leute gerade noch die Energie zuhause auf der Couch, um den letzten Tag der Woche zu überstehen.  


  
Erik ging zu dem Tisch. Tisch 5.

  
Und seine Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich, als er näher kam. Innerhalb von Sekunden hitzte sich sein Körper auf, seine Hände schwitzten und sein Hals juckte.  
Das...  
Da saß Charles. Ihn hätte er überall wieder erkannt.  
  
Das jetzt alleine genommen war nicht das Problem.  
Das Problem saß vor ihm, hatte lange, braune Haare und war unverkennbar weiblich. In einem roten Abendkleid.  
  


„Guten Abend. Möchten Sie schon etwas zu trinken bestellen?“  
  
Den Satz hatte er jetzt schon so oft gesagt, dass es fast schon einfach war, in einen monotonen Tonfall zu verfallen.

  
Wie gesagt, fast.  


  
Denn das hier war etwas, das er definitiv nicht erwartet hatte.

  
  
„Ich- oh, Erik!“   
  
Charles hatte ihn erkannt, hatte von der Speisekarte aufgesehen und lächelte ihn breit an. Dieser bescheuerte Idiot, dieser vollends idiotische... Bescheuerte.   


(Beleidigungen hatten Erik immer schon gelegen)   
Er schien wirklich erfreut zu sein, ihn zu sehen, wenn man von seiner Reaktion ausging. Das Aufleuchten seiner Augen, der zarte rosafarbene Schimmer auf seinen Wangen... oder aber das war das Licht im Raum.

  


  
„Du arbeitest hier?“ 

  
  
„Nein, ich laufe nur mit einem Block herum, weil es mich interessiert, was die Leute essen wollen“, antwortete er, mit einem kleinen Lächeln.  
Seine undefinierbare Stimmung konnte er jedenfalls nicht überspielen, weswegen er das grinsend, aber mit einem harten Unterton sagte. Auch schön.  


  
„Möchten Sie schon etwas zu trinken? Der Chardonnay ist sehr zu empfehlen.“   
  
Professionell bleiben. Nicht die Frau so anstarren, nicht... einfach nicht.

  
Sie war ganz hübsch, das musste man ihm lassen. Ein bisschen langweilig, aber gut, bitte.   
Wenn er meinte.  
Sie hatte sich die Lippen rot geschminkt, ihre Haare in Form gefühlt und lächelte Erik die ganze Zeit an, so als ob sie etwas bestellen wollte, aber sie ließ Charles eigentlich den Vortrag.  
  


„Dann nehmen wir den. Für mich den Lachs und Moira?“  
  
Moira. Erik rümpfte mental die Nase. Beschissener Name.

  
Nach außen hin immer die Form wahren, immer das perfekte Pokerface aufrecht erhalten und sich nicht anmerken, dass er Charles Date nicht leiden konnte, jetzt schon nicht.  


  
„Hmm, ich weiß nicht“, sagte sie und starrte angestrengt auf die Speisekarte. War wohl nicht so helle?

  
„Was können Sie empfehlen?“, fragte sie und deutete mit ihrer linken Hand auf einen Posten auf der Karte, den Erik allerdings nicht mehr lesen konnte. Die Buchstaben verschwammen vor seinen Augen, das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, denn er hatte gerade etwas viel Wichtigeres entdeckt.  
Sie trug einen Ring.  


Einen goldenen.  
  
Genau so einen, wie Erik ihn schon Mal gesehen hatte... und als er zu Charles hinüberlinste, an seine Hand sah, da wusste er auch haargenau, wo er ihn schon mal gesehen hatte.

  
  
Nein.  


  
„Oh, ja, das Steak ist wirklich gut“, sagte er und wunderte sich, ob das wirklich seine Stimme war, die so seltsam hohl klang.

  


  
„Gut gut, dann nehme ich das, oder Charles?“  
  
„Moira, wirklich, es ist mir egal, was du bestellst. Wenn du das Steak willst, bestell es.“   
  
„Ach, er ist der beste!“   
  
Mit einem Lachen in Richtung Erik schloss sie die Speisekarte und reichte sie Erik, genau wie Charles, nur dass sich ihre Hände dabei kurz berührten.

  
Also Eriks Hand und die von Charles.  
Die mit dem Ring.  


  
Er nickte ein letztes Mal, verschwand nach hinten und murmelte etwas zu dem zweiten Kellner, dass er kurz seinen Teil mit übernehmen sollte. Erik hielt sich an den Wänden fest, benutzte den Hinterausgang des Restaurants, der nach hinten hin zur Straße zeigte und setzte sich mit zitternden Knien auf die Steintreppe. Er hatte ein kleines Stückchen durch das Restaurant gemusst, aber das war so abgelegen, dass ihn bestimmt niemand gesehen hatte, wie er nach draußen verschwunden war.

  
  
Charles war verheiratet.  


Das hatte er vorher schon gewusst, immerhin hatte er den Ring gesehen. Zwar hatte er ihn nicht getragen, aber abends hatte er ihn sich angesteckt und Erik hatte es ignoriert. Wenn er ihn den ganzen Tag schon nicht trug, konnte es nicht so schlimm sein, oder?   
Beschissene Ehe, furchtbarer Mann, irgendwie so was.

  


  
Immerhin hatte er ihm doch von Logan erzählt, er hatte Logan gewollt, als er vollkommen besoffen auf der Couch gelegen hatte.

  
Er hatte sich an seine durchaus männliche Brust geklammert und seinen männlichen Duft eingeatmet.   
Und jetzt... saß er da. Verheiratet mit einer Frau.  
  
Erik wollte kotzen. Wollte einfach aufstehen und sein ganzes Essen von heute neben die Mülleimer kotzen, bis jedes bisschen Magensaft aus ihm heraus war.  
Natürlich war er nicht single, natürlich war das alles Schwachsinn gewesen, was Erik sich überlegt hatte.  


Wer sollte ihm schon Kaffee bringen mit Hintergedanken? Charles war einfach nur freundlich gewesen, das war es eben. Er war zu vielen Studenten freundlich und er war sicher nichts Besonderes.   
Das war wie die Erkenntnis, dass der Himmel blau war.

  
Nur tat das hier viel mehr weh.  


  
Er nahm die Zigarettenschachtel aus seiner Hosentasche und fischte sich eine raus. Schlechte Angewohnheit von ihm, aber gerade in der Prüfungsphase war das alles wieder hoch gekommen.

  
Er würde aufhören, sicher.  
Nur jetzt nicht.  
  
Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand, schloss die Augen und atmete den Rauch ein. Bevor er wieder rein ging musste er sich wenigstens ein bisschen beruhigen, musste ein bisschen runter kommen.  
Da drin konnte er nicht das verletzte Teenagermädchen sein, dessen Schwarm mit einem beliebteren Typen zusammen gekommen war. Da drin war er der Kellner, der kellnerte und sonst absolut nichts tat.  
  


„Das ist nicht gut für dich.“  
  


  


Erik hielt in seinem Zug inne und ließ die Zigarette wieder sinken. Noch schlimmer konnte sein Tag nicht mehr werden, oder?   
  
„Das sind viele Dinge“, antwortete er leise, „Gästen ist der Weg durch den Hinterausgang nicht gestattet.“  
  
„Ich bin sicher, sie werden ein Mal eine Ausnahme machen können.“   
  
Charles stand neben ihm auf der Treppe, sah zu ihm hinunter. Die Hand mit dem Ring war in seiner Hosentasche und er schien unsicher, ob er sich setzen oder lieber weiter stehen sollte.

  
  
„Du solltest wieder rein zu deiner Frau.“   
  


Es war seltsam. Erik war so viel jünger als er, er hatte absolut keinen Anspruch auf ihn und... trotzdem hatten sie dieses seltsame, viel zu seltsame Gespräch.  
  
„Ja, ich... Sie denkt, ich bin auf Toilette, sie wird kaum merken, dass ich weg bin.“   
  
Er besaß wirklich, wirklich Nerven- vor allem, als er leise seufzte und sich neben ihn auf die schmale Treppe setzte. Das kalte Metall war unangenehm durch den dünnen Stoff der Hose, aber entweder man saß hier oder man saß gar nicht.

  


  
„Warum hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass du verheiratet bist?“, fragte Erik leise und zog an seiner Zigarette, blies den Rauch in die andere Richtung. Nicht Charles, die schlechte Angewohnheit musste er nicht auch noch übernehmen. Er war unschuldig, ein guter Mensch. Eriks Einfluss war nichts, was er anstreben sollte.

  
  


„Ist das wichtig?“  
  
„Ob das wichtig ist? Das sind einfach Informationen, mit denen man rausrücken kann, wenn man Konversation betreibt! Dein Ernst? Ich habe dir erzählt, dass ich aus Deutschland komme, wie sich meine fucking Familie zusammensetzt und du hast es nicht nötig, mir von deiner Ehefrau zu erzählen?“

  
  
Sie waren alleine, niemand war hier, der das mit anhören konnte. Gott sei Dank, sonst wäre Eriks Job schneller weg gewesen als er gucken konnte. Aber das hier war nur ein Moment zwischen ihnen, aber mit grundlegendem anderen Hintergrund als den, den sie bis jetzt gehabt hatten.  
Das hier war kein belangloses, nettes Gespräch.  
Das... war etwas anderes.  
  


„Ich... es war nicht wichtig, wirklich.“  
  


  
Erik strich sich durch die Haare und amtete aus. Wenn man wirklich, wirklich fertig ist, dann kann sogar das Atmen unruhig sein und das war genau das, was er hier erlebte.  
  
„Ich sollte reingehen, wenn ich nicht gefeuert werden will.“   
  
Charles war frisch rasiert, war geduscht und roch verlockend nach seinem Parfum. Wenn er sich nur ein bisschen zu ihm herüberbeugen würde, dann könnte er es besser riechen, aber dann würde er nie wieder aufstehen.  
Man musste wissen, wann man Versuchungen widerstehen musste.  


  
Er drückte die Zigerette aus und schnippte sie weg, bevor er sich aufrichten wollte- aber aufgrund einer Hand auf seinem Knie sitzen blieb.

  
  
„Erik.“  
  


Charles sah ihn aus seinen blauen Augen an, er biss sich auf die Lippe. Wie konnte er da so ruhig sitzen?   
Wie konnte er einfach immer gut aussehen, während Erik sich fühlte wie ein wertloses Stück Scheiße, das sich Hoffnungen gemacht hatte?   
  
„Kommst du nächste Woche vorbei? Ich arbeite an meiner neuen Publikation, ich würde mich über Besuch freuen.“  
  
Einfach vorbeikommen, so tun als ob nichts gewesen war? Erik hatte ja irgendwie gewusst, dass er sich keine Hoffnungen machen musste. Irgendwie.

  
Aber dann war da doch nur die kleine Resthoffnung gewesen, die ihm zugeflüstert hatte, dass er doch eine Chance bei ihm hatte. Er würde nicht handeln, würde nichts tun und niemals rausfinden, ob es auch stimmte.  


  
Und jetzt hatte er ihm die Hoffnung auch noch genommen.

  
  
Er stand auf, Charles Hand fiel einfach von seinem Bein herunter und Erik hatte das Gefühl dass er einen Abdruck von ihr noch Wochen später sehen würde, so tief wie sie sich hinein gebrannt hatte.  


  
„Ich weiß nicht, ich muss sehen ob ich Zeit habe.“ 

  


  
Das war nicht die Antwort, die Charles hören wollte, denn er stand ebenfalls auf, stellte sich eine Treppenstufe höher, damit er Erik auf selber Höhe in die Augen sehen konnte.

  
Idiotischer Mann.  


  
„Wieso nicht?“

  


  
Er provozierte es. Er fucking provozierte es und Eriks Geduldsfaden war gerade gerissen. 

  
Die ganze Zeit über hatte er sich schon beherrscht, hatte nichts getan, selbst als sie auf der Couch gelegen hatten. Jetzt allerdings war der Punkt überschritten.  
  
Er stieg auch eine Stufe höher, drängte Charles das kleine Stück bis zur Wand zurück und legte beide Hände an seine Hüfte, ehe er sich vorbeugte und ihn küsste.   
Die ganze Zeit hatte er sich schon gefragt, wie es wohl sein würde.  


Romantisch vielleicht. Charles Lippen sahen weich aus, waren bestimmt angenehm zum Küssen. Sie hätten sich Zeit gelassen, hätten den anderen in jeder möglichen Variante gespürt und wären in dem Kuss untergegangen, gemeinsam.  
  
Nur war das Fantasie gewesen und die Realität hatte selten viel mit ihr gemein. Eriks Kuss war hart, fast schon verlangend.

  
Er wollte ihm nur zeigen, wie dumm er war, so etwas vorzuschlagen. Wie bescheuert er war, nicht zu sehen, dass Erik nicht nur der kleine Student war, der von ihm lernen wollte.  
Kein Funken Zärtlichkeit war in dem Kuss, es war eher, als wollte er Charles mit der bloßen Berührung ihrer Lippen weh tun. Ihn ruinieren.  


  
Es war so schnell vorbei wie es angefangen hatte. Schwer atmend löste er sich von ihm, den Geschmack von ihm noch immer auf den Lippen, sein Geruch in seiner Nase.

  
  


„Deswegen.“   
  
Und weil er ein Mann war, der schon immer schlecht darin gewesen war, Sachen bis zum Ende zu diskutieren, ließ er Charles einfach draußen stehen und ging wieder hinein.   
Weniger wütend.

  
  
Vielleicht konnte er sich in einer halben Stunde im Klo einsperren, um zu heulen.  


Immerhin hatte er gerade einen wirklich guten Freund verloren, hatte ihn angewidert und er würde sicherlich nicht mehr mit ihm reden wollen.  
Der Kuss war es gewesen, was das alles unmöglich gemacht hatte. So als hätte es eine richtig fette rote Linie gegeben, die ihre Beziehung zueinander definierte  –  und Erik war lachend darüber gesprungen.

  
Mit Anlauf.  
  
Er überlebte irgendwie den Rest des Abends. Konzentrierte sich mehr auf die anderen Gäste, lachte besonders laut über die Witze von ihnen, auch wenn er im Inneren nur noch leer war.  
Die Mahlzeiten stellte er einfach an ihren Tisch, ohne Charles oder seine Frau ansehen zu müssen und verschwand wieder. Er war höflich, er gab Auskunft über Desserts und Weine, aber er war nicht mehr besonders freundlich.  


  
Das hätte drin sein müssen, das wusste er, aber es war zu viel für ihn, das alles war zu viel.

  
  
Als sie bezahlten, war er erleichtert. Sie schlossen in einer Stunde sowieso und dann konnte er sich verdienterweise in sein Bett legen, in seine Decke einwickeln und für drei Tage nicht mehr aufstehen. Wie Jesus.  
Nur mit weniger Jüngern, die ihn dann empfangen. Und wahrscheinlich würde sein Mitbewohner meckern.   
  
Charles bezahlte, wie der perfekte Gentleman. Ob er immer bezahlte? Sah so aus. Seine Frau erschien ihm nicht wie eine hart arbeitende Geschäftsfrau. Vielleicht früher Mal, aber sie war viel zu entspannt für einen richtigen Job. Oder sie war Kunstlehrerin oder so was, dann wäre das natürlich auch noch drin.   
  


Während Erik das Wechselgeld heraussuchte, spürte er, wie ihm etwas in die Hosentasche geschoben wurde und eigentlich, eigentlich wollte er das Geld abweisen. Wer war er? Eine Nutte, die man bezahlen musste?   
Aber er schluckte seinen Stolz hinunter, traf versehentlich Charles Blick ein letztes Mal und behielt das Geld.   
Jeder Penny war ein Penny mehr, um nach Deutschland fliegen zu können.

  
  
Nicht. Denken.   
  
Er wünschte ihnen einen schönen Abend, sah, wie sie gemeinsam nach draußen gingen und Moira nach seiner Hand griff.   
Kotzen war noch zu wenig. Explodieren und die Wände des Restaurants in seinen Überresten baden, das war die richtige Reaktion.  


  
Aber er wandte den Blick ab, sah nicht mehr, wie Charles sich nach ihm umdrehte und begann, den Tisch abzuräumen.

  
  
  


▽ ▽ ▽

  
  
  
  
Erst zuhause sah er nach, was er ihm gegeben hatte. 100 Dollar.   
Ernsthaft 100 Dollar und in ihnen war ein weiterer Zettel eingerollt. Ein kleiner, weißer Zettel, den er noch irgendwie gekritzelt haben musste.   
  
Komm vorbei. Ich würde mich freuen. CX   
  
Und darunter hatte er seine Handynummer gekritzelt, fast schon zu klein, weil kein Platz mehr gewesen war.   
Erik sah ihn bildlich vor sich, wie er da gesessen hatte, über den Zettel gebeugt, mit seinem Kugelschreiber und seiner kleinen, leserlichen Schrift... die Verzweiflung, die sich immer in seinen Augenbrauen widerspiegelte, wenn er etwas schrieb...  
Nein.  
Nein er durfte nicht daran denken, er durfte nicht...  
  
Aber wie üblich klappte auch das nicht.  
  
  
  


▽ ▽ ▽

 


	9. Durchbruch

▽ ▽ ▽

  
  
  
  
Erik hatte den Zettel mit seiner Telefonnummer an seinen kleinen Kühlschrank geheftet und jetzt wurde er jedes Mal daran erinnert, wenn ihn die Lust nach kalter Schokolade überkam.  
Das war kontraproduktiv, das wusste er. Er hatte es sowieso nicht vergessen – und außerdem verging ihm dann die Lust auf die Schokoladen, wenn er die Nummern wieder las. Trotzdem nahm er ihn nicht ab, ließ ihn die ganzen drei Tage dort, in denen er nicht arbeitete.  
Eigentlich noch länger.  
Aber nach diesen drei Tagen hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst. Erstens brauchte er unbedingt wieder etwas zu essen, außer dem Zettel außen war nichts mehr in dem Kühlschrank drin, was zu gebrauchen war.  
Und zweitens: Bevor er einkaufen ging, konnte er kurz an seinem Büro vorbeischauen.  
Nur kurz.  


  
Fragen, ob er sie noch alle hatte.

  


  
Ja, das war eigentlich ein guter Plan, auf dem Weg konnte er sich noch eine neue Packung Zigaretten kaufen und seine Noten einsehen von den Klausuren. Alles Wichtige miteinander verbinden. Das... war doch nett.

  
  
  
  


▽ ▽ ▽

  
  


  
  


  
  
Erik hatte sich gut überlegt, was er anzog, so wie jedes Mal, wenn er Charles begegnete. Es war nicht so, dass er das extra machte, aber ein Mann war gerne gut angezogen und wenn er ihn dann noch sehen würde, wollte er nicht aussehen, wie der letzte Penner. Gut aussehen, Respekt verdienen. Wenn man schon nichts konnte, konnte man ja wenigstens hübsch sein, immer wieder sagen.  
  
Immerhin hatte er Emma für heute Abend auch abgesagt, das hieß er konnte so lange einkaufen und danach Filme sehen, wie er lustig war. Bei Charles wäre er sowieso nur kurz, das würde nicht viel geben und dann hatte er einfach den ganzen Abend frei, um sich seinen Emotionen mal hinzugeben.   
Für gewöhnlich steckte er sie in die hinterste Ecke seines Gehirns, ließ sie verstauben und Spinnenweben darüber wachsen, aber wenn Charles ihm heute sagte, dass er ihn nicht mehr wiedersehen wollte, dann musste Erik auch Zeit einplanen, in der er sich einrollen und nichts tun würde.  
  
Wie ein Eichhörnchen, das immer vergaß, wo es seine Nuss vergraben hatte, genau so fühlte er sich.  
Obwohl er sich eigentlich gesagt hatte, dass er nach dem Debakel in dem Restaurant nicht mehr her kommen würde, stand er direkt vor der alten Holztür, dessen Maserung Erik besser bekannt war als das Muster der Spinnweben in seinem Zimmer. Seine Finger strichen über das abgegriffene Holz, bevor er klopfte, auf das ‚Herein!’ wartete und dann eintrat.   


Der Türknauf war kalt in seiner Hand, das Metall kühl und einschneidend.   
  
„Oh, Erik! Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass du kommst!“

  
Charles war gerade dabei, seinen Tee in die weißblaue Porzellantasse zu gießen, aber als er Erik sah, passte er einen Moment nicht auf und es lief über.  
„Oh verdammt“, fluchte er leise, stellte die Tasse ab und rettete die ganzen Papiere, die sich auf seinem Schreibtisch stapelten.   
Tipp: Es war ein Haufen.  


  
Dass er es nicht so mit Ordnung hatte, das konnte jeder sehen, der in sein Büro kam. Es war nicht dreckig, in keinster Art, aber überall lagen Bücher, Papier, noch mehr Bücher. Wie ein wahrgewordener Traum eines kleinen bücherverschlingenden Mädchens, nur eben mit mehr Genetik und weniger Märchen. 

  
Es war ein schöner Raum, hohe Fenster, dunkles Holz und es wäre gelogen, wenn Erik gesagt hätte, dass Charles Unordnung ihm nicht stand. Es war etwas Persönliches, machte das Büro intimer als die der anderen Professoren, die er bisher schon sehen durfte. Außerdem roch es hier drin am besten, eine Mischung aus altem Papier, Tee und etwas, das er nicht genau identifizieren konnte, aber er war sich sicher, es schon einmal gerochen zu haben.  
  


„Ich war selbst nicht sicher, ob ich kommen soll.“  
  


  
Erik stand unsicher in dem Raum, seine Hand an der Tasche, die er sich umgehängt hatte, die andere in der Tasche seiner Lederjacke vergraben.  
Wenn Charles nur ein halb so guter Analytiker wie Genetiker war, dann konnte er seine Nervosität schon auf 50 Meter riechen.  
Scheiße.  
  
„Ich bin froh, dass du es getan hast. Tee?“  
  
Erik schüttelte nur den Kopf und blieb weiter stehen. In seinem Kopf rasten die Gedanken ziellos umher, so als ob man eine Horde Schmeißfliegen in ein kleines Glas einsperrte.   
Manche prallten gegeneinander, waren dann für einen Moment lahmgelegt, aber alle von seinen wirren Gedanken schwirrten weiter umher, ohne jemals Ruhe zu geben. Es war, gelinde ausgedrückt, beschissen.  


  
Sollte er einfach ansprechen, was jetzt war? Er hatte ihn geküsst, das stand außer jeglicher Diskussion. Es war verdammt kurz gewesen und selbst wenn er sich der Illusion hingeben wollte, dass Charles ihn zurück geküsst hätte – dafür war es einfach zu kurz gewesen.

  
Und dennoch schmeckte er ihn immer noch auf seinen Lippen, spürte seine Hüfte unter seiner Hand, wenn er nachts in seinem Bett lag und die Augen schloss. Wie ein Film, den man kurz vor dem Einschlafen auf die Rückseite seiner Augenlider projizierte.   
  


„Nein, danke.“   
  


  
Tee? Er bekam im Moment noch nicht einmal mehr Chips runter, wenn man sie ihm anbot und das war das Schlimme daran.  
Sein Rachen hatte sich zugezogen, in seinem Mund spielte sich gerade eine Szene aus einem alten Western ab. Dörre, Sand und ein Heuballen, der mit pfeifender Musik durch das Bild rauschte.  
  


„Charles...“  
  


  


„Hör zu, ich weiß, dass es nicht fair von mir war.“  
  


  
Ein Mal war er dankbar, dass er ihm ins Wort gefallen war. Erik hatte nur irgendwas gesagt, damit die Stille sie nicht erdrückte, aber wie er fortfahren wollte, das war die Frage gewesen. So was wie ‚ich habe mich in dich verliebt, verlass deine Frau, werde schwul und schlaf mit mir’ kam wahrscheinlich nicht so gut an.  
  


„Ich hätte dir vermutlich davon erzählen sollen.“   
  
Charles kam um den Tisch herum, nippte an seiner Teetasse und verzog dabei noch nicht mal den Mund. Dabei musste das Wasser höllisch heiß sein, aber er als Brite hatte sich bestimmt schon jegliche Geschmacks- und Temperaturrezeptoren verbrannt. So als Ritual, um in die Gesellschaft aufgenommen zu werden oder so? Mit 18 musste jeder britische Gentleman einen Liter brühend heißen Tee trinken und wer das überlebte, der war gewappnet für die Zukunft.

  
Genau so lief das ab.  
  


„Wahrscheinlich. So was machen Freunde. Sich Dinge erzählen.“  
  


  
Sie waren Freunde. Das hatten sie schon etabliert, irgendwie. Freunde machten Sachen wie zusammen Kaffee trinken, sich über den Fortschritt von Charles Arbeiten unterhalten, so was.  
Sich einander helfen, wenn sie beide am Boden waren.   


  
„War das, was du im Restaurant getan hast, auch nur eine freundschaftliche Geste?“ 

  
  
Charles Stimme war ein wenig dunkler geworden, kaum merklich. Der lockere Plauderton war verschwunden und die Tasse Tee auf dem Tisch. Er sah ihn jetzt mit seiner vollen Aufmerksamkeit an, die blauen Augen fixiert auf die grauen von Erik.  
Er schluckte.  
  
„Nein. Nein, das... war es nicht.“   
  
„Gut. Dann... freut es dich vielleicht, zu hören, dass ich es mochte. Sehr. Und ich will dich nicht hier rauswerfen, du musst da nicht so ängstlich rumstehen. Ich will nu–“  


  
War ihm egal, was Charles wollte. Er hatte nur gehört, dass er den Kuss genossen hatte und Eriks Instinkte nahmen überhand.   
Er ließ seine Tasche auf den Boden fallen, schloss die kleine Lücke zwischen ihnen und ging vor Charles, der immer noch dabei war, zusammenhangslose Sätze zu murmeln und erst aufsah, als Erik direkt vor ihm stand.

  


  
„Verheiratet?“, fragte er leise.

  
  


„Nicht mehr lange“, kam die eben so leise Antwort und ehrlich, das reichte Erik. Er hatte nie daran geglaubt, dass das Leben wie ein romantischer Liebesfilm war. Dass die Kussszene extra langsam ablief, dass dabei kitschige Musik spielte und sich ein Filter von Rosa über sie beide legte, während sich ihre Lippen trafen.   
So war es auch jetzt nicht, aber es war schon ein bisschen näher am Film als an der kalten, grauen Realität, die Erik bis dahin kennen gelernt hatte. 

  
  
Er legte seine Hand an Charles glattrasierte Wange und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. Langsam, wie um ihn nicht zu erschrecken. Er konnte hier immer noch raus, konnte das alles abbrechen.  
Aber Erik spürte, wie sich sein Atem beschleunigte, wie seine Wangen sich leicht anfärbten – und dann spürte er, wie Charles sich ihm entgegenbeugte, ihm auf halber Strecke entgegen kam und sich in den Kuss lehnte.  
  
Da, wo der letzte noch hart gewesen war, wo die Leidenschaft die Gefühle verdrängt hatte, da war dieser Kuss etwas komplett anderes.  


Ihre Lippen glitten gegeneinander, so, als ob sie das schon immer gesollt hätten. Es war kein Feuerwerk, es war keine Parade.  
Es war einfach dieses allumfassende Gefühl von Glück und dieses „Ah. Da bist du ja.“   


  


  
Erik hatte das noch nie erlebt. Gut, Sex mit Emma war toll, aber das war Sex. Sex war fast immer gut, selbst wenn er alleine war, war es immer noch besser als keinen Sex zu haben.

  
Aber sie küssten sich nur, Charles, der sich auf seinen Schreibtisch setzte und Erik näher an sich heran zog.  


Eriks Hand in seinen Haaren, seine Lippen auf seinen und dann, irgendwann, ihre Zungen gegeneinander.   
  
Es war falsch, das sollte ihm bewusst sein. Er war ein logischer Mann und dass das hier der Beginn einer Katastrophe war, das sollte auch ihm klar sein.

  
Das war schon nicht mehr der Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, da polierte ihm jemand mit dem ganzen Zaun die Fresse.  
Aber irgendwie... es war wie eine Sucht. Jeder Kuss, jede weitere Berührung von ihm brachte ihn weitere Ebenen empor und er wollte wissen, was sich ganz oben befand.  
  
Charles hatte seine Beine auseinander gestellt, hatte sie hinter denen von Erik verschränkt und ihn so nahe zu sich gezogen, wie es nur irgendwie ging.  
Das Problem bei der Sache: Charles war unglaublich heiß. Dieser Kuss war heiß. Und Erik war noch nie ein Mann gewesen, der Probleme damit hatte, Erregung zu empfinden.  
Dennoch wollte er nicht aufhören, nicht in diesem Moment. Er hatte endlich das, wovon er Wochen und Monate lang geträumt hatte. In der ersten Reihe, die Lippen von Charles anstarrend und nur im Entferntesten mitbekommend, was er gerade sagte.   
In seinem Büro.  
Und dann, im Restaurant.  
  


„Erik“, murmelte Charles leise und außer Atem, als er sich für einen Moment zurück zog.   
„Ich... zu schnell.“

  
  


Zu schnell?   
Erik ignorierte ihn, beugte sich wieder nach vorne und stützte sich mit seinen Händen auf dem Tisch ab, um ihn zu küssen. Eine kleine Bewegung nur, ein kleiner Schritt nach vorne, aber jetzt bemerkte er, was Charles zu schnell war.

  
Dass ihn das hier selbst nicht kalt gelassen hatte, das war ihm klar gewesen. Aber als seine Hüfte sich gegen die von ihm rollte, entkam Charles Kehle ein Stöhnen, das Erik die Nackenhaare aufstellte.  
Er war hart.  
Nicht nur ein bisschen, nicht gerade dabei, es zu werden. Charles hatte eine ausgewachsene Erektion in der Hose und bei dem Gedanken, dass Erik das zu verantworten hatte, floss noch mehr Blut in seine eigenen unteren Regionen.  
  
„Erik!“  


  
Charles rutschte nach hinten, warf eine Lampe auf den Boden, aber er brauchte etwas Luft und Erik ließ sie ihm.

  
Er wollte ihn, ja. Am liebsten auf diesem Tisch, aber er verstand, wenn das nichts war, was sie jetzt hier sofort tun mussten. Auch wenn es traurig werden würde, nur er und seine Hand, nachher auf der Toilette.  
  
„Ich... Zu schnell, okay? Ich würde das sehr gerne fortführen, aber, ich...“   
  
Charles strich sich durch seine Haare, öffnete den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes. Gott, die Dinge, die Erik mit ihm antun könnte... einfach die weiße Haut dort küssen, seine Lippen hinabgleiten lassen, ihn als sein kennzeichnen...Weiter küssen, immer weiter, bis er auf die verführerische Beul–  
Nein, nicht weiter nachdenken, nicht.  
  
Er atmete tief durch und trat dann selbst zur Seite, zog seine Hose ein bisschen in Position. Das war schwieriger als gedacht und Charles Blick trug nicht dazu bei, dass es ihm leichter viel.  
  
„Was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte Erik und sah zu ihm, sah, wie er vom Tisch rutschte und irgendwie seine Kleider wieder präsentabel herrichtete. Aber egal wie er seinen Sweater auch zog, Charles sah aus, als hätte er gerade mit jemandem rumgemacht. Rot geküsste Lippen, verwuschelte Haare und rote Wangen.  
Und er war Schuld daran.  


  
Stolz schwellte in Eriks Brust auf.

„Ich... ich habe nachher ein Meeting mit meinen Kollegen wegen dem neusten Artikel, ich sollte mich... wieder beruhigen“, sagte Charles und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee. Es schien, als beherrsche er sich komplett, nicht wieder zu Erik zu gehen und ihn zu küssen, womit sie dann schon zu zweit waren.

„Kommst du morgen wieder?“

  
Er nickte. Nickte und bückte sich, nahm seine Tasche und ging zu ihm, legte beide Hände an seine Wangen.

„Wir sehen uns morgen, Charles.“ 

  
Er brachte ihn um. Definitiv. Herzinfarkt und zack, das war die Geschichte von Erik Lehnsherr, so kurz sie auch gewesen sein mochte.   
  
  
  


▽ ▽ ▽


	10. Sexperiment

▽ ▽ ▽

  
  
  
  
Charles Haare waren weich.  
  
Erik hatte sie in der Vorlesung immer angesehen und sich gefragt, wie sie sich unter seinen Händen anfühlen würden. Ob die Locken so widerspenstig waren wie sie aussahen, ob sie sich trotzdem anfühlen würden wie Seide.   
  
Taten sie nicht.  
  
Aber die Tatsache, dass er hier mit ihm auf der dunkelgrünen, weichen Couch in seinem Büro lag, Charles auf ihm, während er ihm durch die Haare strich, das war erstaunlich besser, als sie einfach nur anzusehen.  
  
Erik hatte nicht ein Mal daran gezweifelt, dass er ihn heute besuchen würde. Sobald er wach geworden war, war er aufgestanden, hatte geduscht und sich angezogen, hatte sich dann zu ihm auf gemacht. Was genau er erwartet hatte wusste er selbst nicht, aber als er in das Büro gegangen war, war Charles aufgestanden, hatte die Tür hinter ihm abgeschlossen und ihn geküsst.  
  
Es war widerlich romantisch, wenn er das mal so sagen konnte und eigentlich ja gar nicht sein Ding. In Filmen war Romantik noch irgendwie okay, im echten Leben... nicht so. Wenn jemand ihm sagte, was dessen Partner Tolles gemacht hatte, wie rosarot das Leben doch war, dann rollte Erik mit den Augen und deutete an, dass ihm der Mageninhalt wieder hoch kam.  
  
Aber als er Charles an sich heranzog und dessen süßen Kuss erwiderte konnte er vielleicht ein kleines bisschen nachvollziehen, warum die Leute immer so übertrieben. Es war doch nicht so grundlegend furchtbar, wenn man es selbst erlebte – aber das musste man eben auch erst mal wissen.  
  
Oh und trotzdem würde er alle hassen, die ihn mit ihrem glücklichen Leben belaberten. Das war nichts, was er als gutes Konversationsthema erachtete.  
  
Sie hatten sich auf die Couch zurückgezogen, hatten sich geküsst... und jetzt lagen sie hier, Erik auf dem Rücken, Charles auf ihm, während sie immer wieder den Kontakt ihrer Lippen suchten.  
  
„Du könntest hier drin auch mal aufräumen“, merkte Erik an, während er mit seiner Hand durch seine Haare fuhr, durch die braunen Locken, die das Licht in den verschiedensten Goldtönen reflektierten. Im Nacken hatte Charles einen kleinen Wirbel, etwas, das man vom Betrachten nicht erkennen konnte.  
  
Ein kleines Geheimnis, das nur denjenigen vergönnt war, die ihn näher kannten... sehr viel näher.  
  
„Einstein hat mal gesagt: ‚Nur kleine Geister halten Ordnung, Genies überblicken das Chaos.“   
  
Er lächelte ihn an mit seinen weißen Zähnen, mit seinen Sommersprossen auf den Wangen und den blauen Augen, so als wäre es kein Verbrechen, so auf Erik zu wirken, wie er es nun mal tat. Innerhalb mehrerer Monate hatte er seine komplette Gedanken durcheinander gebracht, er hatte ihn sogar dazu gebracht, in der ersten Reihe seiner Vorlesung zu sitzen.   
  
Der ersten.   
  
Das war schon fast widerlich, Streber in der ersten Reihe zu sein. Aber Erik hatte die Rufschädigung für ihn auf sich genommen und offenbar... hatte es sich gelohnt. Die Dinge, die er für ihn getan hatte... Immerhin hatte die Vorlesung manchmal um acht Uhr morgens angefangen und es war ein Wunder, dass zu der Uhrzeit überhaupt ansprechbar war!   
  
„Und der allwissende Professor kann das Chaos auch noch überblicken, wenn er sich kaum fortbewegen kann? Interessant.“   
  
Eriks Hände waren hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt, trafen sich wieder in der Kuhle über seinem Hinterteil. Wie gerne er einfach seine Finger in seine Hose schoben hätte, die Form seines Hinterns eigens erkundet hätte...  
  
Aber Charles hatte ihm Einhalt geboten. Er wollte das langsam haben, er bekam es langsam. So gut es ging.  
  
„Ich kann alles.“ Charles hatte Eriks T-Shirt etwas nach unten gezogen und legte seine Lippen, seine roten Lippen an seinen Hals. Das war Folter.  
  
Wirklich.  
Erik hatte so lange davon geträumt, was er mit Charles anstellen würde, wenn er ihn erst einmal hatte und jetzt musste er hier still liegen (war okay), konnte ihn nur küssen (einfachstes) und durfte keine Erektion bekommen (todesschwierig).   
  
Charles küsste seinen Hals entlang, sein Brustbein... und als er an der Kuhle in der Mitte angekommen war, ließ er seine warme, weiche Zunge für einen kurzen Moment darüber fahren. Nur die Spitze, nur kurz, sodass Erik es fast nicht zuordnen konnte.  
Aber alleine die Vorstellung, dass diese Zunge ganz andere Dinge anstellen konnte...   
Er machte ihn wahnsinnig.  
  
Alles an ihm war eine einzige Versuchung und Erik war nicht stark genug, um ihm zu widerstehen. Obwohl wirklich alle logischen Kriterien dagegen sprachen, sich mit ihm einzulassen, obwohl es genügend Gründe gab, das hier abzulehnen, lag Erik unter ihm und erwiderte seine Küsse, beugte sich seinen Berührungen entgegen wie eine Pflanze dem Licht.  
  
Er war alles andere als schüchtern. Seine kühlen Hände wanderten einfach so unter Eriks Oberteil, strichen über seinen flachen Bauch, so als ob sie dort ihren rechtmäßigen Platz hatten.   
  
„Wenn du so weiter machst, müssen wir gleich aufhören“, keuchte Erik.  
  
Sich Mühe zu geben, keine Erektion zu bekommen und der Realität ins Auge zu sehen, das waren zwei verschiedene Dinge. Er konnte an den Schauspieler von Hagrid beim Sex denken, aber wenn Charles so weitermachte, wurde sein Einfluss auf ihn größer, als dass irgendwelche Gedanken ihn noch ablenken konnten.  
Und damit wurden noch ganz andere Dinge größer.  
  
„Oh.“   
  
Einen kurzen Moment hielt er inne, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, die Lippen leicht geöffnet. Man konnte Charles bis hier hin denken hören, die Zahnräder seiner Gedanken drehen hören.  
Dann aber breitete sich ein schelmisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus und Erik wusste, dass er verloren war.  
  
„Ich meine, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich so was hier mache...“   
  
Charles war wieder an seinem Hals, seine Hand an seinem Bauch, aber sie rutschte nicht weiter nach oben, sondern die andere Richtung.   
Durch den Stoff seiner Jeans spürte Erik seine Finger, wie sie sich gegen seine Mitte drückten, nur ein wenig, nur genug, damit er reflexartig seine Hüften hob, um ihm entgegen zu kommen.   
  
Mit ihm hier auf der Couch zu liegen hatte ihn nie ganz kalt gelassen, sein Penis hatte mit halbherzigem Interesse reagiert, aber es war nie genug gewesen (dank seiner Selbstbeherrschung größtenteils), damit es unangenehm wurde.  
Bis jetzt.  
  
„Ich kann damit aufhören“, murmelte Charles in sein Ohr. Sein Atem strich an seiner Ohrmuschel entlang und jagte einen Schauder über seinen Körper.  
  
„Oder ich mache weiter. Deine Entscheidung.“   
  
Verstand er das unter ‚die Sache langsam angehen lassen’? Offenbar redeten sie nicht die selbe Sprache, aber Erik würde das Missverständnis sicher nicht ansprechen. Stattdessen öffnete er seine Beine ein wenig für ihn, sodass er einfacher zwischen ihnen Platz nehmen konnte und zog ihn zu sich, um ihn zu küssen.  
Geistige Gesundheit wurde auch vollkommen überbewertet, wenn man es mal so sah. Erik stürzte sich lieber mit Anlauf von einer Klippe, anstatt sein ganzes Leben lang auf dem Land zu wohnen und sich zu fragen, was wohl noch sein konnte.   
  
„Ja, das... das könntest du. Durchaus.“  
  
Charles Finger waren flink. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass er das durchziehen würde, aber keine Minute später und Eriks Jeans war aufgeknöpft, der Reißverschluss war unten und Charles Lippen lagen auf der vom dünnen Stoff seiner Boxershorts bekleideten Erektion. Sein Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum, die Bücher waren Zeuge.  
  
„Fuck.“   
  
Er war schon immer ein Fan von Blowjobs gewesen, aber wer war das nicht? In der Vorlesung hatte er sich vorgestellt, wie es wohl wäre, diese sündigen roten Lippen um sich zu spüren... „Mr. Lehnsherr, Sie haben hier ein Problem. Vielleicht sollte ich mich darum kümmern?“  
  
Dieser kleine...  
Erik wollte ihm für die Bemerkung einen Kuss aufdrücken, wollte ihn so lange küssen, bis dieser Gesichtsausdruck verschwand, aber in genau dem Moment zog er den Bund seiner Boxershorts nach unten und die kühle Luft an seiner gut durchbluteten Erektion ließ ihn scharf Luft einziehen.Auf der Spitze sammelte sich die erste Flüssigkeit, er zuckte vor Erregung, zuckte unter Charles Blick, während er seine Wange auf seinen Oberschenkel legte und fasziniert seine Länge mit einem Finger entlang strich.  
  
„Vielleicht solltest du doch nicht studieren. Gott, Erik.“   
  
Er hatte schon öfter zu hören bekommen, dass er gut ausgestattet war. Etwas, von dem er es früher nie gedacht hätte, aber recht schnell war in der Pubertät klar gewesen, dass er vielleicht in vielen Dingen Durchschnitt war.  
  
Nur darin nicht.  
Ihm sollte es recht sein.  
  
Charles Atem ging schwerer als noch vorhin, seine Wangen waren röter und es war unmöglich, dabei keinen Stolz zu empfinden.  
Wirklich. Er könnte ihn stundenlang so ansehen, mit rotgeküssten Lippen und verwuschelten Haaren und eigentlich gehörte er in ein Museum, damit die ganze Welt teilhaben konnte an seiner Schönheit.  
  
Aber er teilte es nur mit ihm, nur mit Erik in diesem Moment.  
  
Seine Finger konnten ihn kaum komplett umschließen, so klein waren seine verdammten Hände. Er rutschte noch ein Stück nach unten, beobachtete alles ganz genau, so als wäre Erik eines seiner Experimente und er musste Daten sammeln.  
Der prall gefüllten Vene an der Unterseite widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit, bevor er weiter nach oben strich,über die erhitzte Haut, an der Eichel entlang. Die kleine Narbe aus seiner Kindheit.  
  
„Du bist beschnitten?“  
  
„Was? Wirklich? Muss wohl gestern passiert sein“, erwiderte er auf die verwunderte Frage von Charles, ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Ja, war er. Er war Jude, das war eben so, das war auch ehrlich gesagt jetzt nichts so Außergewöhnliches, zumindest nicht in Amerika.  
  
Was hatte Charles die ganze Zeit getrieben, wenn er so etwas noch nie gesehen hatte?   
  
„Du solltest deine Fenster wohl besser verriegeln, wenn das so ist.“   
  
Erik hatte die Finger im Polster des Sofas vergriffen und ließ Charles einfach machen, ließ ihn seine Erektion mit begabten Fingern erkunden, aber als er zuerst seinen Daumen und dann seine Zunge über den Schlitz an der Spitze fahren ließ, zuckten seine Hüften nach oben.  
  
„Charles, bitte.“  
  
Pure, bittersüße Verzweiflung lag in seiner Stimme und er war schon weit über den Punkt hinaus, an dem Stolz noch ein Begriff war. Er brauchte ihn, seine Berührungen und zwar mehr, als diese federleichte Qual. Charles hatte gerade seine Lippen um ihn gelegt, hatte ihn an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs gebracht.  
  
„Bitte was?“   
  
Er musste ihm Manieren beibringen.  Er war an sich schon unausstehlich mit seinem schelmischen Grinsen, aber gerade jetzt war es unerträglich.   
  
Während Erik sich unter ihm wand, lag er einfach auf ihm und hatte ihn in der Hand.  
Wortwörtlich.  
  
„Bitte, Charles.“  
  
Der Griff um seinen Schwanz wurde fester, die Bewegungen rhythmischer. Erik war für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde enttäuscht, dass er diese Variante wählte, dass er nicht seinen Mund haben konnte, aber auf der anderen Seite war das hier mehr als er sich vorgestellt hatte. Er vergrub seine Hand in seinem Haar, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn, während er seinem Höhepunkt entgegen kam.   
  
„Ich... fuck.“  
  
Charles Stirn lag an seiner, sie lösten ihren Blick nicht voneinander, als Erik die Erregung über sich hereinbrechen spürte und sein Körper sich verkrampfte. Warmes Sperma verteilte sich zwischen ihnen, auf Charles Hand, auf ihren Kleidern, während Erik neu lernen musste, zu atmen.  
  
Wow.   
  
Dabei hatte er gedacht, dass der Sex mit Emma gut war (was er auch zweifelsohne war), aber mit Charles hatte es eine andere... Art, eine andere Komponente. Er war nicht so forsch wie sie, sah ihn nicht einfach nur als Penis auf zwei Beinen an.  
  
Er küsste Charles, liebevoller als eben, strich seine Haare wieder in Form. Er mochte ihn, wenn er vom Sex zerstört war, aber genau so gerne mochte er ihn, wenn er aussah wie der zugeknöpfte Professor, dem man nichts zutraute.   
  
Allerdings unterbrach er seine Berührungen, als Charles seine Hand an seine Lippen brachte und die weiße Flüssigkeit ableckte, immer mit diesem Ausdruck eines Wissenschaftlers auf dem Gesicht. Und fuck... Das war heiß.Das war mehr als heiß und Eriks Schwanz zuckte ein letztes Mal müde auf.  
  
„Soll ich... bei dir?“  
  
Er konnte ihn spüren, hart und warm gegen sein Bein. Nichts wollte er lieber, als sich einfach zwischen seine Beine zu knien und ihm den besten Blowjob seines Lebens zu verpassen, am besten noch auf dem Stuhl, auf dem er sonst seine Klausuren korrigierte, aber Charles schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nein. Lass uns noch hier liegen, ich... das reicht mir.“   
  
In Eriks Gedanken formte sich ein großes Fragezeichen, das aber mindestens so groß war wie seine Erregung noch vor wenigen Minuten.  
Aber es war Charles und wenn er eine Sache gelernt hatte, dann dass der Mann auf gar keinen Fall einfach gestrickt war.  
  
Er packte Erik wieder ein, wischte die Sauerei mit einem Taschentuch weg, bevor er seinen Kopf an seine Brust kuschelte und seinen Oberkörper umarmte.  
  
„Danke“, nuschelte Charles in sein Oberteil.  
  
Erik lag noch länger wach als Charles, döste nicht so schnell ein. Dafür schien der andere wohl ein Talent zu haben, überall und vor allem jederzeit schlafen zu können. Lernte man das im Studium? Erik musste den Kurs noch belegen.  
Vor allem aber schwirrte dieses eine Wort in seinen Gedanken umher, verdrängte alles andere und ließ ihn nicht einschlafen.  
Danke? Wofür?  
  
  
  


▽ ▽ ▽


	11. Feldexperimente

▽ ▽ ▽

  


 

  
  
  
  
Erik war kein Teenager.   
Er war kein Teenager, verdammt! Er hatte die ganzen Jahre der Pubertät hinter sich gelassen, er war einfach fertig damit. Seine Emotionen hatte er normalerweise unter Kontrolle, er machte sich keine Hoffnungen, wenn sie nicht angebracht waren und alles in allem hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass er sein Leben halbwegs unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte.  
  
Und dann war Charles Xavier in sein Leben getreten und hatte das alles über den Haufen geworfen.  
  
Die Zeit mit ihm war fantastisch, er würde nichts in der Welt dagegen eintauschen, wenn er neben ihm lag und sein Gesicht in sein Oberteil drückte.  
Aber die Sache im Büro... er hatte gespürt, dass er ihn auch gewollt hatte. Hart und warm gegen sein Bein, seine Wangen waren gerötet gewesen... Er hatte ihn gewollt. Und dennoch hatte er nein gesagt.  
  
Erik lag in seinem Zimmer in seinem Bett, hatte sein Handy neben sich liegen und wartete darauf, dass ein Wunder geschah.   
Vielleicht war das übertrieben, aber zumindest ein Zeichen wäre nett? Irgendwas, das ihm sagte, an was er gerade dran war?   
  
Er hatte lange mit sich gekämpft, hatte lange auf das Bild von Charles auf der Seite des genetics department gestarrt, bevor er eine Nachricht an die Nummer getippt hatte, die er ihm damals in dem Restaurant zugesteckt hatte. Wahrscheinlich war es genau das Falsche.  
Charles hatte sie ihm bestimmt nur gegeben, weil es eine Wette war oder weil er ihn flachlegen wollte, aber... irgendwie... nach dem heutigen Tag hatte Erik ganz und gar nicht mehr das Gefühl, dass Sex das erste war, was auf seiner To-Do-Liste stand.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde war es jetzt schon her, er konnte nicht lesen, ob er geantwortet hatte und starrte deswegen ununterbrochen auf den schwarzen Bildschirm.   
Anfangs hatte sein Herz verrückt gespielt – vor allem, als Emma ihm geschrieben hatte, ob sie heute Abend vorbeikommen konnte.   
  
Er hatte ihr geantwortet, dass er beschäftigt sei.  
  
„Weißt du, was heute Abend ist?“  
  
Alex war hineingekommen, hatte seine Sachen auf sein Bett geworfen und grinste ihn breit an.  
Er hatte irgendwie zu viel Zeit, dauernd war er trinken oder feiern, unternahm viel mit Darwin, aber sollte er ruhig. Jede Sekunde, die er nicht in dem Zimmer war, war Erholung für Erik.   
  
Es hätte ihn zwar viel schlimmer treffen können. Hank war ja nett, aber als Zimmernachbar hätte er ihn schon lange erwürgt und Alex war wirklich in Ordnung. Aber das Zusammenleben mit einem Menschen auf so engem Raum war für ihn einfach eine Katastrophe.  
Und das war noch milde ausgedrückt.  
  
„Nein“, antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. Er hielt krampfartig an sich, um nicht ein ‚und es interessiert mich auch nicht’ hinzu zu fügen.  
In dem halben Jahr, in dem sie jetzt schon hier waren, hatte Alex sich in fast allen Sportarten bei den Teams beworben – und der Drecksack war in unglaublich vielen auch angenommen worden. Er war einer von den sportlichen Arschgeigen, die man von Weitem bewunderte, aber sich mit ihnen nicht umgeben wollte, weil sie einen schlecht erscheinen ließen.  
  
„Die Fachschaft von den ganzen Kunstleuten schmeißt eine Feier! Kunststudenten! Die ganzen heißen Mädels! Die warten doch nur darauf, dass so ein gutaussehender Maschinenbauer wie du vorbeikommt!“  
  
„Nein danke.“   
  
„Ach komm schon.“  
  
Alex setzte sich auf sein eigenes Bett, öffnete die Packung Chips auf seinem Nachttisch und griff munter hinein. Wie er seine Figur bei seinem Konsum davon noch behalten konnte, das war und würde auch für immer ein Rätsel sein, auf das noch nicht mal ein Supercomputer die Antwort berechnen konnte.  
  
„Nein ernsthaft. Geh du, aber ich hab zu tun.“   
  
Erik lag so halb auf seinem Bett, seine Decke hinter ihm zu einer langen Schlange gerollt. Neben sich lag ein Buch, das er bis jetzt allerdings kein einziges Mal aufgeschlagen hatte – er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, auf sein Handy zu starren.  
  
Und als wäre es ein Zeichen gewesen, leuchtete es genau in dem Moment auf. Erik vergaß, was er sagen wollte und griff hektisch danach, las die Worte auf dem Screen.  
Charles hatte ihm geantwortet auf die Frage, ob alles in Ordnung sei.   
Endlich.  
  


Natürlich ist es das. 

  


Ich brauche nur etwas Zeit, lächerliche Probleme. Lass mich dich zum Essen einladen, um es wieder gut zu machen? 

  


 

  
Das... war nicht das, was Erik erwartet hatte, um ehrlich zu sein. Er hatte sich etwas mehr Offenheit gewünscht, einen Grund, warum er sich so verhalten hatte... aber okay. Okay.   
Er war nicht sauer auf ihn, er antwortete nett, das war okay, oder?  
  
„Oh ich seh schon, du schreibst mit Emma. Ich bin dann mal weg, das Techtelmechtel will ich wirklich nicht unterbrechen.“  
  
Alex schnaubte, zog sich etwas Frisches an und war schneller aus dem Zimmer verschwunden als er es jemals getan hatte. Sollte Erik nur recht sein, er war damit beschäftigt, auf das [Bild](https://41.media.tumblr.com/a8f2372cd6600118e0649d26426e54ae/tumblr_o092rntVgV1smp7fao1_400.jpg) zu starren, das Charles ihm mit der Nachricht gesendet hatte.  
  
Sein Finger zitterte leicht, während er es abspeicherte. Das war doch... ihm war die Luft weggeblieben, als er es das erste Mal gesehen hatte und die Reaktion hatte sich auch nicht geändert.  
Charles sah so verdammt gut aus, auch wenn der Bart nicht unbedingt das beste für ihn war. Aber fuck, das waren exakt die selben Lippen, die Erik geküsst hatte, exakt die selben Augen, in denen er sich verloren hatte.  
  


Du musst dich rasieren.

  
  
Er war mit Absicht nicht auf das Angebot eingegangen, das würde er einfordern, wenn er wieder bei ihm war. Erik würde ihm Kaffee mitbringen, sie würden vielleicht eine Runde Schach spielen. Genau so.  
  


Magst du den Bart nicht? Ich bin schockiert.

  


 

  
Er mochte alles an Charles, das war das Problem. Egal was er trug, er würde ihn immer attraktiv finden. Aber seine Wange war weich, seine Hand passte perfekt an sie und die Bartstoppeln kratzten an seiner Haut.   
Charles war die Perfektion in Person. Er war hübsch, er war intelligent und nichts sollte diese Perfektion ruinieren, erst recht kein Bart.  
  


Vielleicht sollte ich einfach meinen Rasierer mitnehmen, dich anbinden und ihn abrasieren. 

  


 

  
Erik grinste in sich hinein, versuchte, es sich nicht zu genau vorzustellen. Der Gedanke, ihn angebunden vor sich zu haben, sein Kopf in seinem Nacken, während Erik mit dem Rasierer über seinen Kiefer, seinen Hals fuhr... das stellte Dinge mit seinem Blutdruck und seinem Körper an, die er gerne auf einen Zeitpunkt verschieben würde, an dem er mit ihm Zeit verbrachte.  
  


Mh, das klingt definitiv verheißungsvoll. Ich hoffe, Sie machen nicht zu viele Versprechungen, Mr. Lehnsherr. 

  


 

  


Erik... stockte.   
Er las die Worte wieder und wieder, während das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte. Charles war so was von provokant, er wusste genau, was er mit seinen Worten anrichtete. Erik war Wachs in seinen Händen, während er nach unten griff und sich selbst durch die Hose berührte. Sein Penis hatte vorhin schon Interesse angemeldet, aber es war nie so schlimm gewesen, dass er etwas dagegen tun musste.

  
Aber gerade pochte seine Mitte, drückte sich schon leicht gegen den Stoff seiner Hose... Entweder er tat das oder er duschte kalt.   
  
Und Erik hasste kaltes Wasser.  
  
Erik wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Er konnte ihm schlecht schreiben, dass er sich gerade bei der Vorstellung alleine einen runterholte, dass er sich nur wegen ihm berührte, aber genau so wenig konnte er irgendetwas Belangloses antworten.  
Er starrte den Bildschirm an, sein Daumen schwebte über der Tastatur, als ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen wurde.   
Sein Handy vibrierte in seiner Hand, bescherte ihm einen halben Herzinfarkt.  
  


Bist du beschäftigt? Ich war bis eben noch im Labor, jetzt bin ich im Büro... 

  


 

  


Er... wollte, dass er vorbeikam?   
Es war spät, Erik würde sich ein Taxi bestellen müssen, aber während er über die Möglichkeit nachdachte, hatte er sich schon aufgesetzt und seine Schuhe angezogen. Der Mann hatte eine unglaubliche Anziehungskraft auf ihn, es war fast schon lächerlich. Lächerlich, dass er sich von ihm so beeinflussen ließ, aber er konnte es einfach nicht ändern.

  
  


Vergiss, was ich geschrieben habe. Du hast zu tun, bestimmt bist du mit deinen Freunden feiern, das war eine bescheuerte Idee. Schlaf gut.

  


 

  


Erik hatte seine Jacke übergezogen und in der Zwischenzeit die Taxizentrale angerufen. Er hatte noch genau so viel Geld, dass er einmal zur Uni hin und zurück kam, den Rest der Woche würde er sich von Fertignudeln ernähren müssen, die er noch in der untersten Schublade seines Schreibtisches gebunkert hatte. Aber da waren auch Nährstoffe drin, oder?   
Bestimmt.

  
  


Beweg dich nicht. 

  


 

  
Seine Erektion hatte er zwischen dem Bund der Hose und seinem Bauch eingeklemmt, damit er nicht mit einem Zelt zwischen seinen Beinen herumlief. Gott, er wollte Charles sehen, er musste ihn sehen.  
  
  
  


▽ ▽ ▽

  
  
  
  
Es war dunkel hier drin, so dunkel, dass er das Licht seines Handys benutzen musste, um sich zurecht zu finden.  
Charles Büro war in der hintersten Ecke, direkt neben dem kleinen Labor, das er privat nutzen konnte und ohne das Licht, das ihm den Weg wies, wäre Erik verloren gewesen. Zwar kannte er den Weg so gut wie sonst nur den Weg in das Zimmer seines Wohnheims, aber die Genetiker hatten unglaublichen Spaß daran, irgendwelche Bänke oder Kisten in den Weg zu stellen, sodass man sich leicht das Genick brechen konnte.  
  
Als er endlich da war, drückte er die Klinke hinunter, öffnete die Tür. Sie quietschte leicht und das Geräusch hallte in den leeren Fluren wieder.  
Es war, als verhöhnte es ihn – ihn, den Studenten, der sich leise in das Büro eines Professors schlich, nur um ihm nahe zu sein.   
  
„Charles?“, fragte er leise, als er die Tür mit einem leisen Klicken wieder hinter sich schloss.   
Er saß auf seinem Stuhl, über einem Stapel Papiere gebeugt. Drei Lampen spendeten ihm genug Licht, damit er etwas sehen konnte und als Erik ihn ansprach, sah er zu ihm auf. Ein Lächeln erhellte seine Züge, ließ sämtliche Sorgenfalten verschwinden wie ein Sommerwind die dunklen Wolken verscheuchte.  
  
„Erik.“  
  
Er stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum, bis er vor ihm stand. Er legte seine Hände an seine Wangen und stellte sich auf seine Zehenspitzen, um ihn zu küssen.   
Erst vor ein paar Stunden hatten sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen, aber es reichte, dass Erik sich in den Kuss hineinlehnte, als gäbe er ihm neuen Sauerstoff. Besseren Sauerstoff.  
Seine Arme verschränkte er hinter Charles, zog ihn eng an sich heran.   
  
„Tut mir leid für heute Mittag“, keuchte Charles leise gegen seine Lippen. Eine Hand lag an seiner Brust, fuhr über die Muskeln, die er sich mühsam antrainiert hatte.  
  
„Ich würde aber... gerne auf das Angebot zurück kommen.“   
  
Er... was? Erik küsste ihn erneut, nur um sich noch mal zu vergewissern, dass es wirklich Charles war, der vor ihm stand.  
Meinte er das, was er dachte?   
  
„Du...“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
Er zog ihn mit sich, direkt auf die Couch, die ihm schon so gut bekannt war. Der Stoff fühlte sich immer wieder gut unter seiner Haut an, die Polster schmiegten sich in perfekter Passform an seinen Körper an.   
Erik lag auf dem Rücken, er hatte Charles über sich gezogen und während er ihn küsste, merkte er genau, was er wollte.   
  
Charles stöhnte leise auf, als Erik sein Bein aufstellte und ihre Mitte miteinander kollidierte. Er war hart, genau so wie er selbst und es gab keinen Grund, es zu verneinen. Sie waren alleine hier drin, nur er und Erik...  
  
„Du kannst nicht einfach solche Sachen schreiben“, murmelte Charles gegen seine Lippen und stieß mit seiner Hüfte nach vorne, sodass ihre beiden Erektionen durch die Hosen hindurch aneinander rieben. Wenn er vorhin gedacht hatte, dass er Lust verspürte, dann war das gar nichts, absolut gar nichts im Gegensatz zu dem hier.  
  
Seine Lippen waren rot geküsst, seine Haare von Eriks Hand durcheinander. Er sah verboten aus, allein sein Anblick, ließ Erik leise aufstöhnen.  
  
„Fuck, Charles.“  
  
Er war schon mit einer Erektion hergefahren und es hatte sämtliche Überzeugungskraft seinerseits gekostet, sich nicht in einer dunklen Ecke zu erleichtern. Er hatte gewartet, hatte sich zurückgehalten – aber jetzt konnte er nicht mehr langsam machen.  
Heute war nicht die Zeit für liebevolle Küsse, nicht wenn Charles so aussah, nicht wenn er seinen Namen so sagte, dass sich Eriks Nackenhaare aufstellten und ein wohliger Schauer seinen ganzen Körper erfüllte.  
  
„An so was in der Richtung, hatte ich gedacht.“  
  
Erik spürte, wie sein Gürtel geöffnet wurde, wie Charles flinke Finger die Hose hinunter schob, gleichzeitig mit der Boxershorts.  
Er hob seine Hüfte an, half ihm etwas dabei. Weg mit dem Stoff, weg mit allem. Gott, ihm war so verdammt warm, sein ganzer Körper war von einer Hitze ergriffen, die ihn nicht mehr aus ihrem festen Griff ließ.   
Charles küsste ihn immer noch, seine Lippen hart gegen seine, seine Zunge gegen seiner, während er mit seiner Hand jeden Zentimeter seiner Brust unter seinem Shirt berührte.   
  
„Bitte“, stöhnte er leise. Charles hatte seinen Schwanz bisher komplett außer Acht gelassen, hatte seine Hüfte gestreichelt, die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel. Aber jedes Mal, wenn er näher an seine Mitte gekommen war, hatte er sich einer anderen Stelle zu gewandt, hatte nur den Unterarm wie zufällig über seine erhitzte Erektion fahren lassen, was Erik zum Keuchen gebracht hatte.  
Er würde explodieren, würde implodieren. Einfach von der Lust vereinnahmt werden, nicht mehr in der Lage sein, kohärente Sätze zu bilden. Fuck.  
  
„Warte...“  
  
Die Küsse hörten für einen Moment auf und Erik konnte sich nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen als die kühle Luft an seinen Lippen. Er hob den Kopf an, um zu sehen, was Charles tat – und stockte.  
  
Er fummelte nervös an seiner eigenen Hose herum, schob sie ungalant nach unten. Erik konnte nicht viel sehen, konnte nur Umrisse ausmachen – aber als Charles sich wieder über ihn beugte und er ihn spürte, Haut gegen Haut, da war es nicht mehr wichtig, alles mit den Augen zu sehen.  
Es gab genug Sinneseindrücke, die das ersetzen konnten und das Gefühl seines warmen Körpers gegen seinen... das Gefühl seiner Erektion gegen seiner, das entschädigte für verdammt viel.  
  
„Fuck!“  
  
„Das... sagtest du bereits.“  
  
Charles redete immer so viel, aber gerade schien seine Stimme abgehackt. Wie nach einem Sprint, wenn der Körper nicht mehr konnte, wenn er sich einfach nur noch nach Erholung sehnte – nur dass es nicht Erholung war, die Erik ihm geben würde.  
  
„Redest du immer so viel?“  
  
Er griff nach unten und legte seine Hand um sie beide. Charles gegen sich selbst zu spüren, zu wissen, dass er wegen ihm hart war...   
  
„Nur, wenn ich Zeit dazu ha–“  
  
Dieser kleine... beschissene... Es brauchte nur ein paar harte Bewegungen seiner Hand, bevor er Charles Stöhnen hörte, wie es sich mit seinem eigenen vermischte.  
Sie waren schon am Limit, schon an der Grenze und Erik legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, bevor er kam.   
  
Ihre Stimmen waren nicht mehr getrennt, genau so wenig wie ihre Lust. Wie zwei Wirbelstürme, die sich vermischten und zu einem riesigen heranwuchsen, alles Unwichtige in ihrer Nähe niederreißend.   
  
Als Erik wieder zu sich kam, lag Charles auf ihm, das Gesicht an seinem Hals. Seine eigene Hand war voller Sperma, sein eigenes und das von ihm. Sie sahen furchtbar aus, sollten eigentlich dafür Sorge tragen, sich wieder herzurichten.  
Wenn jetzt jemand hinein kam, während sie am Arsch, aber Erik bewegte keinen Muskel.  
  
„Danke“, murmelte Charles gegen seinen Hals, seine Lippen bewegten sich gegen seine erhitzte Haut.  
Moment...  
Selbst jetzt, während er müde wurde und drohte, einzuschlafen, fiel ihm etwas auf. Heute Mittag hatte er sich auch bedankt und es war... wieso?  
Wieso bedankte er sich immer wieder?   
  
  


▽ ▽ ▽


End file.
